


That's The Way My Heart Feels

by llostt_in_ttranslationn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, be warned, there are kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/llostt_in_ttranslationn
Summary: Tobin Heath has spent the past few years in France playing with PSG, but she decides to return home to the U.S. when she gets an offer to play at LAFC. There she meets star forward Christen Press. What could go wrong between these two teammates and their two kids?





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering where this weekend's update of I Want to Hate You... is, this is what was written instead. Oops. My main focus is on I Want to Hate You... so this will probably have slower updates, but my job this summer is working with kids, so any cute antics that I witness will probably encourage me to write this more. Just stick with me, and most importantly, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, the title comes from you guessed it, the lyrics of a LANY song!

Tobin usually prides herself on being calm. She’s so chill that she’s been called out for not caring when she really just can’t be bothered with exerting extra effort on something.

But not right now. Right now she’s in an airport she’s only been to maybe a handful of times before now. In all those trips she definitely wasn’t trying to drag a grumpy four-year-old with her, though.

“Mommy, no!”

All Tobin wants is to get their luggage and find Kelley, who graciously offered to pick her up. But her kid is antsy and disoriented from the near twelve-hour flight they had taken, so she’s being less than cooperative, slowing Tobin down and making this whole thing a lot harder than it needs to be.

“Avery, just a little further than we can go to our new house, okay?” Tobin says. “Maybe we can even stop for ice cream on the way?”

The promise of a frozen treat persuades the four-year-old to behave, and she dutifully clutches Tobin’s hand, not uttering another word as they grab the large suitcase that they’d been living out of for the past few days since Tobin shipped the majority of their things out to LA about a week prior.

It’s not hard to spot Kelley, even though she isn’t all that tall. She’s got a stupid sign displaying ‘Heath’ in her trademark scrawl, and Tobin has to laugh. Kelley clearly hasn’t changed since they were just two teenagers playing with the youth national team.

Tobin leads Avery to the other woman, releasing her grip on both the suitcase and her daughter’s hand to catch Kelley as she throws herself into a hug with Tobin.

“You’re not allowed to move halfway across the world for five years ever again, got it?” Kelley says as they part.

Tobin chuckles, but nods. It’s definitely good to be home, or what will hopefully soon become home.

“Sure, Kel.”

Avery watches their interaction with wide eyes, a littler unnerved by the outgoing woman.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Kelley greets her. “I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m your Aunt Kelley.”

Kelley has only met the kid once, about a year and a half ago, so she knows Avery likely has no idea who she is.

“Mommy say you acts like a squirrel,” Avery recalls, unable to properly pronounce the word squirrel, the two r’s coming out sounding like a ‘w’.

Kelley grins. “Well that’s a pretty great compliment in my opinion. How about we get outta here, though?”

Tobin nods, grabbing her suitcase and reaching a hand out for Avery. The little girl doesn’t even notice, already gripping Kelley’s hand and skipping alongside her towards the exit, previous shyness forgotten.

Tobin follows after them with a smile, glad that Avery’s sour mood has disappeared, at least for the moment.

Kelley helps Tobin put the suitcase in the trunk of her SUV before strapping Avery into the car seat she has in the back of her car.

Tobin hadn’t even thought about how Avery was gonna ride in the car, so she’s grateful that Kelley did, and she tells the other woman as much.

“It’s no problem. I figured you wouldn’t have brought one with you, so I asked my best friend if I could borrow one of her son’s old ones,” Kelley shrugs.

“Oh, cool. Thanks, anyways,”

Tobin really must not be caught up with Kelley’s life, because she had no idea Kelley knew anyone who had kids, let alone her best friend. To be fair, they almost never saw each other, and the time difference made it a pain to find time they were both free to talk, so texts here and there are what has kept their friendship functioning over the past few years.

“Mommy, ice cweam!” Avery reminds from the back seat.

Tobin sighs quietly. “Kel, do you mind stopping someplace to get her something? I told her I’d get her ice cream if she behaved in the airport.”

“Of course! I know the drill! Like I said, my nephew, or well, I call him my nephew, he’s a couple years older than Avery, and his favorite reward is ice cream, too. We can even go to his favorite shop, as long as no one ever tells him I went without him!”

“Your secret’s safe with us, right Av?” Tobin says.

“Yeah!” Avery claps, having no idea what she’s agreeing to, but knowing that that’s the answer her mom is looking for.

They fulfil Avery’s need to for ice cream, though most of it seems to end up on her face and hands rather than in her mouth. Then Kelley’s back to driving them to the house that Tobin bought. She hasn’t seen it in person, but she had Amy check it out and she agreed that it’s perfect, so she’s not worried.

“You know, your house is only a couple streets over from Chris’s,” Kelley mentions as they near the neighborhood.

“Chris?” Tobin repeats, not sure she’d ever heard the name from Kelley.

“My best friend, Tobs. Keep up, man,” Kelley laughs as she pulls the car into the driveway.

“Do you have time to come in? We can catch up?” Tobin suggests.

Kelley glances at the clock on the dashboard. “Yeah, I gotta pick my nephew up in like an hour, but I’m all yours until then.”

They head inside, setting Avery up in her new bedroom after she decides she wants to nap in her new bed, and then Tobin and Kelley plop themselves on the couch in the living room, ready to catch up on the past five years they’d been apart.

“So, give me the rundown of LAFC,” Tobin says. She wants to know a bit about all the girls she’s going to be playing with for the foreseeable future.

Kelley grins. “Oh, boy. Everyone’s great. You’ll fit right in, and you didn’t hear it from me, man, but it’s hella gay. We’ve got the gayest team in the NWSL, and we don’t even have Pinoe!”

Tobin laughs.

“And it just got even gayer with you!” Kelley adds.

“You’re such a bitch,” Tobin’s still laughing, her attempt at a glare failing miserably.

“Mommy, bad word!”

Tobin groans, turning to spot her daughter in the doorway of the living room, holding her blankie. “I know it is, baby. I’m sorry. What do you need, honey?”

“Can’t sleep!” Avery complains, crossing the room and climbing onto her mother’s lap. “’m tired, mommy.”

Tobin smiles down at the little girl as she curls into her chest. “We’ve had a long day already, huh?”

When she looks up, Kelley’s grinning. “You guys are so cute! If I wasn’t still a child myself I think I’d want a kid of my own.”

“You can borrow her whenever you want,” Tobin says with a laugh.

“Oh, I will. Chicks dig little kids. Sometimes I take Chris’s kid and dogs and girls are all over me,” Kelley smirks. “Imagine what it’d be like with two of them!”

“Tell me about this ‘Chris’ chick, how have I never heard you mention her before?”

“You never listen? I dunno. Anyways, we met in college. She was a freshman when I was a sophomore. I was supposed to take her under my wing and settle her into the team, but she was the one dragging my drunk ass home most times, even while she was pregnant. I can’t really tell you about how she had Nicky, her son, because it’s personal, but he means the world to her. She’s the best Tobs, and you two have a lot in common, so I think you’d get along,” Kelley explains.

“I’m sure she’s great,” Tobin says, because she knows it’s what Kelley wants to hear. She’s proud that Kelley seems to be in a much calmer place than she was when Tobin left.

 “Are you excited for this season?” Kelley asks.

“Yeah, I can’t wait for preseason in a couple weeks. But I gotta find a preschool for Avery soon. Amy suggested a couple, so I think I’m gonna check them out this week or something,” Tobin says.

“Oh, I can get you the name of the one Nicky went to! I think it might be the one Ryan goes to, but I’m not sure,” Kelley chips in excitedly.

“That’s be great, actually.”

Kelley’s phone buzzes from where she’d thrown it on the coffee table, and she reaches to pick it up and check the message.

“It’s Chris. I’ve gotta pick up Nicky so she can head out. We might go to the park later if you and Avery wanna join us?” Kelley suggests.

“Uh,” Tobin glances down at her now sleeping child. “Text me, and if she’s awake, we’ll meet up with you.”

“Cool,” Kelley says. “I’m glad you’re back, Tobs.”

“Me too, Kel. It’s good to be home.”

An hour and a half later, Tobin is navigating her way to a park, thanks to her GPS giving her somewhat competent directions to the location Kelley had texted her.

Avery is babbling at her from her car seat in the back of the car that Tobin had shipped over from France. Somehow the little girl can switch from being dead to the world to acting like sleep doesn’t exist in the span of five minutes, which had happened this afternoon.

The park is fairly nice, and they meet Kelley at a bench by the playground. Kelley is sitting alone, but when she spots Tobin and Avery approaching, she turns and shouts something to one of the kids on the equipment.

A little boy comes running over, his dark curls bouncing as he does so. He stops next to Kelley, and gazes shyly at Tobin and Avery.

“Nicolas, this is Tobin and her daughter Avery. Can you say hi?” Kelley prompts.

The little boy’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, burying it in Kelley’s side.

“He’s a little shy sometimes,” Kelley shrugs. “Nic, buddy. They’re not gonna bite.”

Tobin wants to make a joke about how Avery has just finished her teething phase, but she figures that wouldn’t help the little boy, so she refrains.

Instead, she crouches down to be at a closer eye level to the boy. “I like your shoes. Is orange your favorite color?”

That gets his attention. “Yeah! ‘s like the sunset!”

Tobin grins, and lowers her voice conspiratorially. “Orange is my favorite color too, for the exact same reason.”

Nicky’s smile matches her own, and he steps out from behind Kelley, directing his attention to Avery. “What’s your favorite color?” He wonders.

“Pink! But only the pwetty cotton candy and sunset ones!” Avery boasts.

“My mama likes pink, too,” he informs them all. “Do you wanna play, now?” he asks Avery.

She looks up at Tobin, who nods her approval. “Yeah!”

They run off towards the playground, and Tobin can’t hold in her urge to remind them to ‘be careful!’

“You’re such a mom,” Kelley laughs.

“I can’t help it!” Tobin sits down next to Kelley on the bench.

“The other day I was out with some of the younger girls, and I warned them to be careful about their coffees because they’d be really hot,” Kelley says. “I’m twenty-six! Why am I mom-ing a bunch of girls four years younger than me that are at least mostly capable of caring for themselves?”

Tobin laughs. “Kids, man. They make you irrationally careful about everything.”

“You’re telling me,” Kelley agrees. “Chris is even worse, though. I swear sometimes she wants to grab the girls and lead them by the arm when we’re out in public so they don’t get lost or anything. Maybe get some leashes.”

Both women watch the two kids play for a little while in mostly silence, just enjoying the warm California afternoon.

“So, how was France? I know you had Avery with you, but did you meet any cute French chicks? Did they teach you how to French kiss properly?” Kelley breaks the silence.

Tobin laughs. “No, Kel. I’m not even sure that’s even an actual French thing. But, I mean, as for girls, there was one, but we just didn’t fit quite right, you know? And with Avery around, I couldn’t just be whoring it up. So here and there, maybe, when one of my teammates wanted to watch her for a night, but like you said, I’m a mom and I’ve gotta put my kid first.”

“Boo-ring!” Kelley shouts. “Who was the girl though, anyone I know?”

“Probably not very well. Shirley Cruz? She’s on the Costa Rica national team, plays for PSG. But like I said, it was only for like a year when Avery was like one. She’s with another girl now, Vero, but we’re still really good friends. She helped a lot with Avery, even after we ended things,” Tobin explains.

“Aw, look at you being an adult! What happened to the wild college kid who didn’t give a shit about anyone or anything?” Kelley teases.

“That happened,” Tobin gestures in the general direction of her daughter. “I don’t know where I’d be without her, but I can’t imagine I’d be in a better place.”

“That’s deep.”

“Shut up,” Tobin smacks at Kelley’s arm.

“So does the kid speak French?” Kelley questions.

“Probably better than I do, actually,” Tobin answers with a chuckle. “But I think Shirley and Vero were teaching her Spanish before we left. She’s a smart kid, man. I know every parent says that about their kid, but she really is.”

“I’m sure,” Kelley agrees. “Most kids are though, from what I’ve noticed. They’ve got questions, which is more than some of the adults I know. Kids are great… Fuck, I’m such a softie.”

“What about you, any girls or are you still in your ‘hit it and quit it’ phase? Or was it ‘fuck them and chuck them’?” Tobin wonders.

“Rude!” Kelley protests, but she lets out a sigh. “I dunno, man. Nothing that would be good for me, y’know?”

Tobin nods. “Don’t worry, bro. Live like a kid; do what makes you happy and the rest will fall into place.”

“Ew, get outta here with your wisdom and shit. I just wanna get drunk and play fútbol, maybe not in that order, though,” Kelley scrunches up her nose.

They both laugh, and it slowly fades until the silence returns and they sit watching the kids quietly again.

It doesn’t last long, however, because Avery and Nicky decide that they’re bored of the playground, and they instead want to go home and watch Moana.

Tobin and Kelley decide that it wouldn’t hurt, and so they take the kids to Tobin’s house and allow them to build a pillow fort in the living room while Tobin digs the DVD out of one of the boxes littered throughout the house, glad that Amy had overseen most of the moving and had a decent chunk of the larger appliances unpacked already, including her Xbox so she could put the movie on (sure, she could have used Netflix, but Avery always likes to see the menu screens, so Tobin has an ever-growing DVD collection).

They remember halfway through the movie that Tobin doesn’t actually have any food in the house, so she sends Kelley to run to the store quick to buy a few things to make the kids dinner (she’d go herself, but she isn’t familiar enough with the area to have an efficient trip).

When Kelley returns, they make the kids boxed mac-and-cheese (“It’s some organic shit that Chris buys”) and chicken nuggets (“No artificial colors or flavors, Tobs! Only the best for our nuggets!”).

When the movie finishes, the kids make their way to the kitchen, having smelled food. Tobin learns that Nicky likes ketchup _in_ his mac-and-cheese, but not with his nuggets, and Avery’s horrified reaction is probably the best part of the evening (and also her new phone background).

“Do you mind if Chris picks him up from here in like an hour?” Kelley asks after they set the kids up with another movie playing.

“Yeah, that’s fine. They’ll probably both be out soon, anyways.”

Kelley joins the kids on the couch, while Tobin heads upstairs to do a bit of unpacking and rearranging. She only lasts a little while, no more than half the movie, before joining the three kids who are singing along to whatever movie is playing.

The ringing of the doorbell draws Tobin’s attention from the TV around a half hour later, and she hops up to answer the door, figuring it must be Nicky’s mom here to pick him up.

When she swings the door open, she isn’t prepared for the sight that greets her. No one should be allowed to look that good, ever.

Cinnamon skin and curly hair backlit by the setting sun is what Tobin notices first, but then she makes eye contact with those gorgeous grey-green eyes and she’s staring like a fool.

“You’re Tobin, right?” The woman asks.

Tobin realizes she looks vaguely familiar, but she has no idea where she’s seen such an angel before.

“Um, yeah. That’s me. Tobin. Tobin Heath,” she stumbles over her words, cursing herself for letting a pretty girl turn her into a pile of mush, just like when she was a teenager.

The woman just grins, clearly at least a little amused by Tobin’s antics. “I’m Christen Press. Nicky’s mom.”

_Christen Press._

That makes the connection in Tobin’s brain. Christen Press, striker extraordinaire. She doesn’t know how she didn’t make the connection that Kelley’s ‘Chris’ must have been Christen Press, but it makes sense now.

But she did not know that Christen had a kid. To be fair, she doesn’t know much about the woman other than the fact that she’s supposedly super fucking good at what she does.

Tobin realizes she’s totally lost in her thoughts when she notices Christen starting to get a little fidgety.

“Oh, right! Come in, he’s in the living room watching a movie. This way,” Tobin backs up, allowing the other woman in, and then begins to lead her to where she left Kelley and the kids.

Nicky takes a moment to notice his mother, due to his sleepy state and his interest in the movie, but when he does, he’s jumping up and running to launch himself at her.

“Mama!”

“Hi, sweet boy,” Christen runs a hand through his unruly curls, and Tobin can tell that’s a trait he inherited from her. “Did you have a good afternoon?”

“Yeah! Aunt Kel took me to the park, and I met Av’ry! She’s my new bestest friend, Mama!” Nicky recaps excitedly, drowsiness seemingly gone.

He tugs on her hand, trying to lead her further into the room.

“Av’ry! Come meet my mama!”

Avery pokes her head up over the back of the couch, squinting her eyes in the dim living room to get a good look at Christen.

“You’re pwetty,” she decides.

It’s too dark for Tobin to tell for sure, but judging from the shy smile Christen gives along with her little ‘thank you’, she’s probably blushing, and Tobin really wishes the lights were on.

“Mama, can we stay and finish the movie? I wanna see the end!” Nicky begs.

Christen glances at the TV, knowing full well that Nicky already knows how the movie ends but since there’s probably less than fifteen minutes remaining, she turns to Tobin for approval.

Tobin shrugs in response. She’s got nothing better to do tonight, and it’d be fifteen more minutes she’d be around this gorgeous woman.

“Okay, fine,” Christen relents.

Nicky cheers, and throws himself back onto the couch, eyes focusing in on the movie.

Tobin slinks away to the kitchen, leaving Christen to decide if she wants to stay with the kids or follow Tobin. She chooses the latter option, leaning against the island counter as Tobin rinses the dishes from dinner before sticking them into the dishwasher.

“So, Tobin Heath, huh? Back from Paris to help lead LAFC to their first championship win?”

Tobin forces herself not to turn around. “I mean, that’s the plan. Unless you’ve got a problem with that, Christen Press.”

Christen giggles. “Nope. I’d appreciate it actually. We’ve gotten so close twice and yet fell just short both times. Maybe you’re the spark we need.”

“I _have_ been described as ‘spicy’ before,” Tobin says.

“Oh I bet you have,” Christen agrees.

Tobin isn’t sure if they’re flirting or what, but she kinda likes it. Not that anything could ever happen between them because they are (soon to be) teammates and that would not be a good plan if they really do want to win the championship title.

“In more than one way, too,” Tobin continues, even though she knows she shouldn’t.

Before Christen has a chance to respond, there’s a scurry of little feet heading towards them.

“Mama! Movie’s over!” Nicky announces, Avery hot on his heels.

“Was the ending just as great as the hundred other times you’ve seen it?” Christen asks.

The slight sarcasm is lost on the child, and he bobs his head in several swift nods as Tobin tries to holds back her laugh, ending up coughing to provide a poor cover.

Christen sends her a knowing smirk. “I guess we better go then, sweetie. Can you thank Tobin for letting you stay?”

Nicky skips over to Tobin, staring up at her with big hazel eyes. “Thank you for the movies, Miss Tobin!”

“No problem, buddy,” Tobin smiles as he turns to prance away again, back into the living room calling for Kelley.

“Thanks for letting him hangout this afternoon,” Christen reiterates.

“It’s chill. He’s a good kid. Anybody who likes the color orange is cool in my book,” Tobin says.

Christen laughs. “I better grab him so there’s at least some chance of me getting him to bed sometime tonight. See you around, Tobin Heath.”

“Oh you bet you will, Christen Press.”

Tobin watches her walk away, collecting her son (and Kelley) on her way and leaving the house with a final smile in Tobin’s direction and a quick goodbye to a sleepy Avery.

Tobin knows she’s in for a long ride this season, but she’s not sure if Christen Press is going to give it a boost or be another cause of stress to her. Only time will tell, but Tobin’s never really been all that patient anyways.

 

 


	2. Ideal Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this finished, but as I stated before, this is more of a side piece when I get stuck on my other story. This one's a bit more complicated, so you can find me on tumblr if anything is confusing. And just a little note, I've changed Nicky's age from four to six. Enjoy!

Christen has always been an early riser, so it’s no surprise that her son is, too. She’s slept past nine maybe a handful of times in the past six years, not that it commonly happened before Nicky was born, though.

On days that she doesn’t have early morning training, she’ll wait in bed after she wakes up, because Nicky likes to climb in bed and have morning snuggle sessions with her and the dogs.

Today is one of those mornings, and just a little past six, she hears him attempting to tiptoe through the hall and open her bedroom door. He tries to do it slow so it doesn’t creak, but it doesn’t matter because she’s almost always awake.

“Morning, mama!” he brightens when he notices she’s awake, as if it’s a new occurrence that hasn’t been happening nearly every time for the past two years he’s been doing this.

“Good morning, angel,” Christen smiles as he trots across the room and flings himself onto her bed, weaseling his way between her and Morena.

He plants a sloppy kiss on her forehead (something he’s been doing for the past year after he’d seen her father do the same) and then curls into her side.

“What do you think we should do today, Nicolas?” She has a habit of asking, even though she always already has their day planned.

“Can we play footy?” he asks, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Of course we can, buddy. After breakfast, though, okay?”

Nicky nods with a pout. “Can Aunt Kel come?”

“We can ask her, but she might be busy,” Christen warns.

Nicky nods like he understands the concept, but Christen silently hopes that Kelley will be able to go just so that she doesn’t have to deal with her six-year-old throwing a tantrum.

She texts Kelley after she lets the dogs out into the yard, but she honestly isn’t expecting the other woman to be awake until at least eight, so it’s a surprise when she gets a response just a few minutes later as she’s beginning to cook breakfast.

 **Kel [6:39am]** _i’m w/ tobin and avery rn but we can all meet up w/ u guys at the park @ 830??_

 **ChrisTEN [6:41am]** _That’d be great. See you soon!_

Nicky lets out a cheer when she tells him his new friend is also going to come. He claims he’s too excited to eat, but Christen doesn’t let him leave the kitchen until he at least eats some fruit.

Nicky rushes Christen through getting ready, even though that’s not going to get them there any faster because Christen isn’t going to let them leave before eight. Instead, she sets him up in the living room with a recorded Premier League game playing on the TV.

When Christen is finally ready, Nicky is hesitant to leave, wanting to see the game through. Christen has to remind him that the game will still be there when they get home, and she tempts him with the promise of coaxing Kelley into being their goalkeeper at the park.

Nicky happily runs around with a ball at his feet until the others arrive. He’s still young, so his dribbling isn’t great and he occasionally trips over the ball, but Christen loves nothing more than watching him play.

Christen is so caught up watching Nicky practicing a trick she had recently showed him, that she doesn’t even notice Kelley sneaking up behind her.

“Boo!” Kelley shouts, jumping onto Christen’s back.

Christen lets out a screech, but she quickly recognizes Kelley’s familiar cackle and reaches behind herself to steady Kelley.

“Damn you, O’Hara!” Christen drops Kelley to the ground, spinning to glare at the laughing woman.

“Sorry!” Kelley chokes out through her laughter, stumbling but not quite falling.

“That wasn’t funny, Kel!” Christen squawks, heart still racing.

“I dunno, Nicky and Avery thought it was funny, right guys?” Kelley turns to each of the kids, trying to gain their agreement.

Nicky hesitantly looks between his mom and his aunt, eyes wide in fear of saying the wrong answer.

“No!” Avery shouts, pouting. “Yous a meanie, Auntie Kel!”

Kelley frowns. “Oh, geez. Relax, Avery. I was joking, buddy.”

Avery crosses her arms and attempts to narrow her eyes in a glare. “Mommy says being mean is… mean!”

All three adults have to contain their laughter, but Avery hardly notices their struggle. She marches over to Christen, staring up at her.

“Is you ‘kay, Miss Chwisten?” She asks.

Christen smiles down at the little girl. “I’m okay, Avery, thank you.”

Avery nods after a moment of contemplation. “Auntie Kel, say sowwy!”

Kelley pouts, sending a glare at Tobin who’s barely containing her laughter at the fact that the woman is getting scolded by a four-year-old.

“Sorry, Chris,” she entertains the kid, doing what she wants.

“It’s fine, Kel,” Christen plays along, glancing down to see if Avery is satisfied yet.

She seems to be, having spotted the ball at Nicky’s feet. “Can I play, too?”

“Yeah!” Nicky agrees.

Avery looks toward her mother, who nods her approval. She grins, running over to Nicky and stealing the ball from him.

Nicky lets out a stunned laugh, before turning back to the adults. “Aunt Kel, Mama said you have to be goalie!”

Kelley narrows her eyes at Christen. “She did, did she?”

Christen smirks, no longer feeling bad about it after the little show Kelley put on a few minutes ago. “Yup. Run along now, you’re on kid duty.”

Kelley shrugs, taking off after the two children.

“Is putting Kelley in charge of our kids really a good idea?” Tobin wonders, stepping up next to Christen, eyes trained on the trio who’re already laughing.

“She’s surprisingly good at getting kids to do what she wants,” Christen shrugs.

“Must be because they identify with her ‘cause she’s practically a kid, too,” Tobin chuckles, grinning when she earns a light giggle from Christen.

“So what were you and Kelley doing at six in the morning?” Christen wonders after a few moments of silence.

“Ran into her at a diner. I still don’t have any food at my place, so I took Avery out for pancakes,” Tobin explains.

Christen nods. “Avery seems like she’ll eat just about anything, huh?”

“Yeah,” Tobin says. “She’s pretty easy with food. Is Nicky the opposite?”

“Yeah. He’s picky about everything. If he can’t get exactly what he wants, he just won’t eat,” Christen says.

“Oh, bummer,” Tobin says sympathetically.

“I was the same way when I was younger, so I guess I shouldn’t really be surprised,” Christen offers lightly.

Tobin chuckles, shaking her head. “You sure are something, Christen Press.”

“Oh you know it,” Christen offers with a cheesy wink and a smirk.

That just inspires a deeper laugh from Tobin, and it actually gains the attention of their kids.

“Mama! Come play!” Nicky shouts.

Christen sighs inaudibly, but shares a glance with Tobin. “I’m gonna kick your butt.”

“I bet,” Tobin scoffs.

“Too bad we’re gonna be on the same team this season. I’d love to best you in more than just practice,” Christen continues the trash talk.

“You wish you were as good as me.”

“We’ll see who comes outta this with a happy kid, Heath!” Christen declares before taking off in a run toward the three kids.

Tobin is quick to chase after her, but she takes a moment to appreciate the way Christen throws her head back in a laugh when she barrels into Kelley, knocking the shorter woman off the ball.

But then Avery is calling for her and she runs up to try and steal the ball away from Christen, pressing into her back as she attempts to kick the ball away just because she can.

It’s all fun and games until Nicky calls her out for fouling Christen when she wraps an arm around the other woman’s torso from behind to get leverage.

It doesn’t matter, because Kelley’s on her feet again and easily poaches the ball away from a distracted Christen and runs off laughing manically.

“I hope you don’t play like this during games,” Christen mumbles to Tobin as the kids begin to chase after Kelley.

“Nope,” Tobin grins, releasing her grip. “Just wanna see what ya got, Press.”

“As a soccer player, or under my shirt?” Christen shoots back, enjoying the slight embarrassment washing over Tobin at the jab.

“Well I have seen you player soccer before…” Tobin tells Christen when she gets her confidence back after moment for two.

Christen lets out a surprised laugh, but she gives an approving smirk to Tobin. “Well, I am a lady, so you gotta try harder if that’s the case.”

“Is that an invitation?” Tobin raises her eyebrows.

As much as they both want to hear Christen’s response, the kids are once again calling for them to rejoin the game, so all Christen can offer is a suggestive smirk before darting off again.

Tobin, once again stands back for a moment to admire Christen in her element as she playfully steals the ball away from Avery, allowing the little girl to triumphantly nab it back a few moments later.

Not wanting to be called out again, Tobin jogs her way into the mess and accepts the sloppy pass her four-year-old sends her way, beginning a run towards Kelley, who stands between two trees that represent the goal.

Nicky meets her, trying desperately to defend against her. Not wanting to make the kid feel bad, but also not wanting to lose, she cuts the ball back and flicks it up and over both of them in a rainbow trick that’s he’s too much in awe of to be disappointed at his failed defending. She swivels around him and collects the ball, dribbling a few strides before sending a shot right past Kelley between the trees.

Avery lets out a loud cheer and races over as fast as she can, launching herself into her mother’s arms so Tobin can spin them around, grinning.

Kelley chases after the ball while Christen stares at the pure joy on Tobin and Avery’s faces, as if they had just won a World Cup. She fights the smile that tries to creep onto her face, and instead redirected her attention to her own pouting child.

Nicky frowns deeply, upset that he had been unable to prevent the much older and more skilled player.

“Nic, come here,” Christen calls out, jogging a few paces to meet the few stumbling steps he had taken.

She drops to her knees to be eye-to-eye with the boy.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” Nicky refuses to meet her eyes, afraid to see disappointment.

“Nicolas, it’s okay. It’s just a game, and it isn’t over yet. I don’t even think I could have stopped her, I’m proud of you for trying,” Christen puts her hands on his shoulders, urging him to look up.

Nicky tentatively brings his gaze to meet his mother’s eyes, only seeing the pride she has for him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Christen confirms. “Now, let’s get that equalizer, okay?”

Nicky nods, a determined look on his face. “We gotta win, Mama!”

Christen just laughs, rising to her feet and sending a nod to Tobin and Kelley who had been watching apprehensively.

The game only lasts about twenty or so minutes, with Avery calling it quits first and Nicky dropping out not long after he scores the equalizer. Tobin and Christen continue to fight against each other to see who can score the winning goal, but Kelley suddenly seems to get amazing at blocking their shots (though they weren’t sending balls in with their full power).

Eventually Kelley gets bored and joins the fun, not really joining either side, just attempting to stall whoever has the ball and perform tricks that make the kids cheer from where they sit a few yards away.

They end the game at a 1-1 draw, which allows both kids to not feel like losers, while only fueling the tension between their mothers.

Nicky and Avery find their second winds and run off to join the few other kids at the playground, leaving the adults to watch from a distance, now all stretched out on the grass.

“Well at least they shouldn’t have a problem with nap time later,” Kelley comments as what appears to be an intense game of tag rages on across the field.

“Oh you don’t know Avery. She fights sleep until the literal moment she passes out from exhaustion,” Tobin chuckles.

“Really?” Christen asks. “Nicky loves sleeping, I don’t make him nap every day but sometimes he asks to lie down for a bit.”

“Oh, yeah. She’s the worst at sleeping. She hardly ever sleeps through the night and I asked her doctor in France about it and he didn’t really give any good advice, so I try never to wake her up when she does fall asleep, even if it’s at weird times,” Tobin explains.

“I could give you some tips to help put her down? Nicky might be an angel sleeper, but my nephew is terrible,” Christen offers.

“That would be great, actually,” Tobin says. “Seriously, where have you been the past four years? You’re the angel.”

Christen feels her cheeks heating up as she smiles shyly, shrugging as she responds. “It’s nothing. You’re part of the team now, and the team’s a family. Family helps family.”

“Speaking of the team, we’re gonna beast this year! I hope you’re ready Tobs, ‘cause we were robbed of the title last year, so this year it’s ours!” Kelley hypes.

“What happened last year? I was gonna watch, but it was at a weird time in Paris and I think Avery was sick, so I didn’t get to…” Tobin rubs at the back of her neck guiltily.

Kelley frowns thinking back to that fateful day a few months prior. “It was a California faceoff; we were playing San Jose. We beat them a few times throughout the regular season, and we shoulda been able to do it again. But for some reason we just couldn’t convert our opportunities. Neither could they. It was 0-0 after regular time, and this one over here,” Kelley slings her arm around Christen’s shoulders. “Scored an epic diving header in the 1o8th minute. But then they equalized in the last minute of stoppage time, so we had to go to PKs, and they beat us 4-3. This year is ours, though.”

“Shit, it went to PKs? That sucks,” Tobin cringes at the thought. She loves soccer, but penalty kick shootouts always make her nervous, whether she is participating in them or watching them.

“Yeah, we don’t talk about it,” Kelley informs her, discreetly giving a squeeze to Christen’s shoulders.

Tobin misses the interaction, and is oblivious to the warning tone in Kelley’s voice. “Why?”

Kelley doesn’t respond, and the longer the pause continues, the more confused Tobin gets. It should be a simple answer right? She just wants a bit of clarification on the subject, because they’re literally talking about it right now?

“Because I missed the fifth penalty; skied it, actually,” Christen responds sharply, cutting through the silence.

“Oh,” Tobin mumbles, embarrassed and apologetic for asking.

Kelley sighs and pulls Christen even closer. “It wasn’t even that far off.”

“It was like ten yards over the crossbar,” Christen disagrees.

“I don’t know if you recall, but during the World Cup final in 2011, I was the third player to take a PK after the first two of my teammates didn’t convert theirs. And I send a weak shot right at the goalkeeper. And we lost. So, I get it. But all you can do is keep going and do better next time, right? So we’ll be fiercely determined to win this year, but you have to let last year’s loss go,” Tobin places a hand on Christen’s knee, urging the other woman to look up at her.

“You don’t understand, though,” Christen sniffles, meeting Tobin’s gaze. “I did the same exact thing in the Olympics. Sent the ball right over the crossbar and up into the stands. The final against San Jose was supposed to be my redemption and I fucked it up. I’m lucky I still get call-ups at this point, because I’ve really sucked recently.”

“Okay, first of all,” Kelley starts. “You’re literally one of the best players in the world right now, so shut up about how much you suck, because you don’t. We were all a mess at the Olympics, but we’re gonna pick ourselves up, and rebuild. Jill’s gone now. And you’re LAFC’s captain. You’re gonna lead us to victory this year, okay?”

Christen shrugs, wanting this conversation to end.

“Well even if we don’t win this year, we’ll have tried our best, right?” Tobin chips in.

Christen meets her eyes, determination etching itself onto her face. “Definitely. We aren’t going down without a fight.”

A grin breaks out onto Tobin’s face.

“Atta girl!” Kelley cheers.

Their attention remains on the kids for most of the next half hour, until Avery decides she’s too tired to continue and she and Nicky return to their mothers (and aunt).

“Mama,” Nicky plops himself down on Christen, who lets out an ‘oomph’ at the unexpected weight. “Can Ava come over so I can show her my trophies?”

Christen glances at the little girl, who is all but asleep sprawled in Tobin’s lap. “Maybe another day, baby. I think Avery needs to go home and rest for a bit.”

Nicky pouts. “She can nap at our house. Mama, please!”

“Why don’t you ask Tobin if she and Avery would like to come over for dinner later? That way Avery can go home and rest, but you’ll still have the chance to show her your trophies.”

Nicky ponders the offer for a moment, before nodding, and turning to Tobin. He stares at her with wide hazel eyes, innocent and begging. “Toby, will you bring Ava to my house later so I can show her my trophies?”

“And?” Christen prompts softly.

“Oh!” Nicky exclaims. “And for dinner! My mama makes the best pasta. If you ask nicely maybe she’ll make it for you.”

Tobin holds back her chuckle, but can’t fight the closed mouth grin that forms. “Well, you’re in luck buddy. It just so happens that Avery and I don’t have any plans for dinner, so we’d love to come over. I’m sure she’ll love your trophies.”

“Yay!” Nicky shouts.

“Nic, buddy, there’s no need to shout,” Christen reminds him.

“Sorry, Mama,” Nicky pouts.

“It’s okay, baby.”

“So, what time’s dinner?” Kelley questions.

Christen sends her a scalding look, but Kelley just shrugs innocently.

“I want free food. You know Alex can’t cook,” is her only explanation.

“Fine. You, and Alex, if she’d like, can come for dinner too, sometime around six. But only because she leaves for Orlando soon and I’m gonna miss her,” Christen relents.

“Ooh, can we bring Mal? I wonder what the Aussies are doing tonight…” Kelley trails off.

“Hey!” Christen draws her back to reality. “I love the team, but I am in no way prepared to host twenty soccer players tonight. You can bring Alex and Mal because they live with you. But no one else, understand? I’m planning the preseason cookout like always, but you can wait a few weeks for that.”

Kelley lets out a little huff and pouts, but nods. “Fine.”

“Good,” Christen smiles. “I’ll see you ladies later, but for now, I think it’s best I get Nicky home.”

“Bye Aunt Kel! Bye Toby!” Nicky shouts as she dashes across the field to retrieve the soccer ball still lying by the makeshift tree goalposts.

Christen offers a small wave as she follows after her son and loads him into the car. He bumbles on the whole ride home about showing off his trophies to Avery and Tobin, and Christen just nods along. She doubts the twenty-seven-year-old and the four-year-old will care much, but that probably wouldn’t deter Nicky anyways, so she lets him continue on.

Nicky makes it about ten minutes into the soccer game he had on that morning before he falls asleep on the couch. Christen pauses the game, but leaves him to sleep on the couch, deciding that she’d rather not blow out her back trying to maneuver her ever growing six-year-old up the stairs to his bed. That would be an embarrassing injury to explain to her coaches and trainers.

She shuffles trough the kitchen taking a quick inventory of the cupboards and fridge to determine if she’ll have to make a trip to the market before starting prep for dinner. She decides it luckily won’t be necessary, but they will just be having salad and pasta because she’s not in the mood to cook anything else and argue with Nicky about whether or not he’ll eat it for a half hour.

Christen does some reading and catches up on a few emails while Nicky sleeps, and then she watches the last half hour of his game with him. Then they spend a little while cleaning, even though the house is nearly spotless anyways. Nicky helps as much as he can, back to being excited about showing off, and knowing his mom won’t let him if the house is ‘dirty’.

Around four, Christen begins to chop vegetables and de-thaw some frozen chicken. She makes the salad first, occasionally checking on Nicky, who has found another soccer game to watch on the TV. Then she moves on to the chicken and vegetable stir-fry.

The doorbell rings at around five-thirty and the dogs begin barking. Nicky scrambles to answer it, and Christen has to shout at the trio to relax and wait for her.

They all wait eagerly in the entryway, and Christen can just imagine that if Nicky had a tail like the dogs it would be wagging just as rapidly.

On the other side of the door is a smirking Alex, a pouting Kelley, and an amused Mal, and if her six-year-old wasn’t present, Christen would for sure ask about what inappropriate joke Alex had just scolded Kelley on.

Instead, she greets them and invites them all in. Nicky frowns for a second before a smile breaks out on his face and he all but launches himself at Alex.

“Auntie Alex!”

Alex scoops him up. “Hey, little man! Have you gotten bigger since I last saw you? You feel heavier.”

“Auntie Alex, you saw me last week,” Nicky giggles.

“I bet you have. Chris, what are you feeding this kid? He’s almost as big as Mal!” Alex tickles Nicky’s sides before setting him back on the ground and laughing at Mal’s protest of “hey!”.

“Malley! Wanna come watch Barca with me?” Nicky asks.

Mal nods eagerly, always happy to watch some soccer and hang out with her favorite little man.

“The food’s almost done. I just have to finish the stir fry and cook the pasta,” Christen informs Kelley and Alex. “Will one of you set the table? Seven placements, please.”

“I’ll do it. Kel, did you bring the wine in?” Alex turns to the other woman, who shrugs guiltily. “Go grab it from the car.”

Kelley trudges back out the door, and Christen leads Alex to the kitchen.

“Can’t take her anywhere,” Alex jokes with a laugh. “So who’re the extra plates for? Kelley didn’t say.”

“Our new teammate and her daughter are coming. Nicky wants to show them his trophies,” Christen chuckles.

“That boy and his trophies,” Alex shakes her head, grinning. “Gonna be a star just like his mama.”

“Have you seen his trophies? He was voted best defender two seasons in a row. He’ll be stopping goals, not scoring them!”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with defenders, Chris!” Kelley says as she enters the room, wielding a bottle of wine.

“I know, I know,” Christen concedes. “He’ll be great at whatever he does, I’m sure, even if it isn’t soccer.”

“Ooh, I can feel how much that killed you to say,” A fourth voice joins the conversation.

“Like stomping on my heart,” Christen agrees, turning her head to flash a grin at Tobin.

She jumps when Alex lets out an inhumane squeal right in her ear, and swivels her head to check on the woman who’s already running at Tobin.

“Tobs!” Alex throws her arms around Tobin. “I missed you!”

Tobin laughs, wrapping Alex in a tight hug. “I didn’t know you’d be here! I missed you too!”

When they separate, Alex turns to send a glare at Kelley. “Why didn’t you tell me Tobin was gonna be here?”

Kelley shrugs. “You didn’t ask?”

Alex huff and then turns back to Tobin with the same accusatory look. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in LA?”

“I didn’t know you were in LA or I would have. And we just got in yesterday, so we aren’t even really settled,” Tobin explains.

Alex lets out another squeal. “That’s right! Where is my goddaughter?” She looks around, as if the little girl might be hiding behind Tobin’s leg.

“Oh, Nicky swept her off pretty quick. Something about his trophies,” Tobin shrugs.

Alex all but shoves Tobin out of the way to go off on her search for the kids, and Kelley ends up watching longingly, needing an elbow from Christen to snap out of it.

“This is gonna be a long night,” Christen mutters to herself.

She meets Tobin’s gaze from across the kitchen and can’t help but smile at the other woman’s grin. Maybe dealing with Kelley and Mal and two kids will be tough, but Tobin’s smile might just get her through the evening in a somewhat happy mood. Christen isn’t sure there’s anything that could go wrong when Tobin smiles at her like that.


	3. Revelations and Restorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow always end up not writing what I mean to, oops. Anyways, this chapter comes from my inability to sleep, like, ever. It's a little bit all over the place, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Christen somehow manages to finish cooking without any more interruptions, though she does have to scold Kelley and Tobin a bit when they get a little too rowdy for her liking (she doesn’t want Kelley breaking anymore of her plates). She isn’t completely overwhelmed, but she hasn’t had to deal with all five of her guests (and her son) at once yet, and the night is still young. Tragedy could strike at any moment, and a total meltdown could happen any second now.

“Kel, can you get Alex and the kids from Nicky’s room, please? Dinner’s ready,” Christen turns toward the two women sat at the table.

Kelley jumps up right away, excited at the prospect of food. “Save me my seat, Tobs!”

Christen chuckles, making eye contact with a grinning Tobin as she begins to transfer the food from the kitchen into the dining room.

“You want some help?” Tobin asks.

“Uh,” Christen glances behind her. “Sure, can you grab the salad?”

Tobin complies, and the duo manages to get everything placed in the middle of the table fairly quickly.

“Oh, I probably should have asked this earlier,” Christen blushes at her forgetfulness. “But do you or Avery have any allergies?”

Tobin chuckles. “Yeah that would have been a good idea to ask earlier. But no, not unless you put penicillin in your pasta.”

Christen smiles, relieved. “That I do not.”

“Then we’re all good,” Tobin tells her, a relaxed grin on her face.

“Good,” Christen smiles back. She begins to say something else, but is cut off by loud laughter and the sound of multiple sets of feet racing through the house.

“That better not be running I hear!” Christen shouts, turning to the doorway of the kitchen just as Nicky and Mal enter, skidding to a stop, both with guilty looks on their faces.

“Sorry, Mama,” Nicky says.

“Yeah, sorry, mama,” Mal repeats with a sly grin.

“Mallory Diane, you are such a bad influence,” Christen says exasperatedly.

“It’s not Malley’s fault, Mama. Aunt Kel dared us to race,” Nicky tells her.

“Nicky! How could you out me like that! I thought we were buds!” Kelley complains as she and Alex walk in, the latter holding Avery on her hip.

Nicky shrugs. “Oopsies?”

Kelley scoops him up, tickling his sides. “I’ll show you ‘oopsies’ little dude!”

“No! Aunt Kelley! Stop!” Nicky laughs uncontrollably, wiggling in Kelley’s grip in an attempt to escape the tickle attack.

Kelley finally puts him down, and he scurries over to Christen, hiding behind her and peeking out to make sure Kelley has stayed away.

“Okay, okay,” Christen says. “Settle down. It’s time to eat.”

They all get seated with less fuss than Christen anticipated, and it isn’t long until they’re digging into the food she had made.

Mal, for her part, seemed a little star struck at being in the presence of _Tobin Heath_ , who she had spent much of her childhood idolizing. (“Dude, I almost agreed to join Lyon just because I knew I’d have the opportunity to play against you!”)

“So, Tobs. Why’d you decide now to come home? I know Portland was making a ploy for you for like, years, but you always turned them down…” Alex finally broaches the subject about halfway through dinner.

Tobin shrugs, unaffected. “I just felt like it was time. I loved playing at PSG, but France could never be home. And yeah, I’ve been getting bids from Portland and San Jose for years, and I even considered Sky Blue, but LA is home to me. I’m just lucky they decided I’m worth it.”

“Um, of course you’re worth it, buddy!” Kelley says. “You’re like, the best non national team player in the league, now.”

Tobin cringes at the reminder. “I guess.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe you all get to be buddy-buddy here and I have to leave for Orlando in like a week,” Alex groans.

“Ask Mia for a trade,” Mal suggests. “She loves you. She’d work something out.”

“And who would we waive?” Christen counters. “Not that I wouldn’t love having Alex on the team, but at the moment, it’s probably not a great idea.”

Mal pouts.

Kelley is about to add in her own opinion, when Christen kicks her under the table and shoots her a warning glare. “Ouch!”

“What?” Alex turns to the woman next to her with concern.

“Nothing,” Kelley says. “Just bit my tongue.”

Christen lets out a satisfied hum, and Tobin watches the situation unfold with curious humor.

“You could always bring it up with your coach,” Tobin tells Alex. “It’s what I did. Maybe you can join us next season?”

“Orlando wouldn’t give me up for any less than they paid for me,” Alex shrugs. “And Mia isn’t stupid enough to comply. Something major would have to happen to get Tom to give me up.”

“Well, you’ve heard the rumors that Dom is going to get traded to Orlando. Syd will probably follow. Maybe that’ll get you freed?” Kelley offers.

“Wow, since when are you an optimist, Miss O’Hara?” Alex nudges Kelley with a grin. “Already planning how you can keep me around all season, are you?”

“If I had it my way, you’d never leave my side,” Kelley shrugs, totally unabashed at her admittance.

Alex blushes, looking down at her plate.

“Me, too, Auntie Lex!” Nicky says. “Why don’t you stay?”

“We’ve talked about it, remember, Nic? Auntie Alex plays for Orlando, so she has to stay there for the season,” Christen reminds him gently.

“But Orlando sucks!” Nicky all but shouts.

All the adults laugh, and Alex can’t even bring herself to defend her club.

“Nicolas Channing!” Christen reprimands. “We do not use words like that!”

“Sorry, Mama,” Nicky shrugs.

“Just don’t do it again,” Christen says. “Okay?”

“Okay, Mama,” Nicky nods dutifully.

“I bet combined we all make enough to buy Alex out of her contract,” Mal says.

“I think,” Christen says. “That we all have better things to be spending our money on. If a trade is going to happen, it will happen.”

Mal ignores her, pushing on. “Ooh, say you don’t feel comfortable playing in the same city as your ex. Tell them you feel threatened by him. Say you’ll sue if they don’t trade you!”

“Mallory, enough!”

Mal lowers her head. “Sorry.”

Christen sighs. “No, I shouldn’t have raised my voice. But it’s out of our hands.”

“I couldn’t do that, anyways,” Alex says softly. “That could cost Serv his spot on the team, and I could never do that to him.”

“Screw Servando,” Kelley scoffs, ignoring Christen’s warning glare.

“Kel…” Alex trails off. Her tone lets the other adults in the room know that this is a conversation that she and Kelley have clearly had many times previously.

“Anyways,” Tobin wisely changes the subject. “Christen, you mentioned something about a team cookout earlier? What’s that?”

Christen shoots her a grateful smile. “Oh, I just like to get the whole team together at the start of preseason so we can all get to know each other. We eat, do some team bonding activities, nothing too major.”

“Nicky picks his best friend for the season, too!” Mal chips in. “Last year it was me, and I’m not gonna let anyone else steal that title this year!”

“He chooses someone different each year, Mal,” Christen reminds her.

“Not this year,” Mal disagrees. “I’m gonna be the first to be chosen two years in a row! Right, Nicky?”

The little boy just shrugs.

“Maybe Avery can pick a best friend on the team, too,” Christen suggests. “It isn’t anything special. Just someone who’s the go-to team baby sitter if you need one, keeps the kid entertained.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Tobin agrees. “I just don’t know much about the girls yet so I’m not sure I’d feel comfortable leaving Av with them.”

Christen nods. “Of course. There’s plenty of new girls this season, but if it helps, I would totally recommend any of the girls who have been here since last year or or longer.”

Tobin nods, not totally convinced, but appreciative regardless.

“Kelley!” Alex exclaims, drawing attention to the duo that had been mostly quiet for the past few minutes.

Christen hadn’t noticed, but they must have been having some sort of whispered conversation while she was talking to Tobin.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Kelley announces, standing quickly and striding away from the table, heading towards the stairs and completely bypassing the downstairs bathroom.

Christen sighs, glancing down at her mostly empty plate before standing as well. “Can you keep an eye on Nicky while he eats?” she asks Tobin, who nods quickly.

“Of course.”

Christen smiles before turning to go after Kelley, finding the other woman staring out the window in her bedroom.

“I may as well just give you my room. You spend more time in here than I do,” Christen jokes, standing in the doorway of the room.

Kelley doesn’t laugh, doesn’t even turn around before she speaks. “What’s wrong with me, Chris? Why does she never look at me like I could be an option? Like I could be anything more than her dorky sidekick best friend?”

Christen crosses the room so she can wrap her arms around Kelley from behind and rest her chin on her shorter friend’s shoulder.

“It’s not you, babes. You’re great. Maybe she just doesn’t think you’re interested?”

Kelley scoffs. “Why wouldn’t I be interested? I’ve followed her around like a lost puppy for years! I would literally do anything she asked me to! Hell, I did! Do you think I enjoyed standing five feet away from her watching her get married? Just being a bridesmaid instead of the one she was marrying!”

Christen’s eyes widen, and she’s suddenly glad Kelley can’t see her face. She’s known about her best friend’s feelings for Alex for a long while, but she never realized they were so strong.

“Maybe you ought to be telling Alex this, and not me?” Christen suggests.

She maybe, kinda sorta talked to Alex about her feelings for Kelley a few weeks ago and now has been plotting on getting them together. But they’re both too stubborn to just woman up and admit their feelings, so she hasn’t gotten too far.

“No!” Kelley’s tone is strained. “I can’t. I can’t lose her as a friend just because I was stupid enough to fall in love with her.”

“Kel…” It’s not Christen who speaks.

Both women by the window recognize the raspy voice, but they jump apart and swivel to face the intruder anyways.

“Alex- I-” Kelley’s eyes are wide with panic, and she wildly looks around the room she knows so well, begging for some sort of escape route she knows doesn’t exist. She can’t do this. She can’t lose Alex. “I’m sorry,” is the lame response she comes up with.

Christen glances between the two before slipping out of the room. She has faith that they can handle this on their own. She just hopes it doesn’t end with sex on her bed. God, it better not, or one of them is buying her a new mattress, and paying for her whole room to be disinfected.

She slips back down the stairs quietly, and finds that Mal and the kids had made their way to the living room, but Tobin isn’t there, so she heads to the kitchen, finding the other woman elbows deep in sudsy water, doing the dishes.

“Tobin, you didn’t have to do that!” Christen says, quickly rushing over in an attempt to shoo the woman away.

“I know, but you cooked, and I would feel like a bad guest if I didn’t do something to help out,” Tobin says with a bashful grin.

“You’re sweet, you know that, Heath?” Christen nudges Tobin to the side with her hip, standing between the other woman and the half-loaded dishwasher, gesturing for Tobin to pass her the dishes once they’ve been rinsed.

Tobin shrugs, grin intensifying. “I’ve been told a few times.”

“Bye who?” Christen taunts.

“My mom, mostly,” Tobin says with a laugh.

Christen has to giggle. She was expecting some suave response, but here Tobin is just being a dork. “Tobin!”

“What?” The woman laughs. “It’s true. My nana says it, too.”

Christen shakes her head, but her grin remains. “Well, now you’ve heard it from me.”

“That’s good. As long as you promise not to tell my nana, I’ll admit that hearing it from you is my favorite,” Tobin says.

Christen raises her eyebrows in curious appreciation. _That_ was pretty smooth. “Alright, Heath. I’ll keep your secret.”

“Good,” Tobin lets her hand linger for a moment as she passes Christen the next dish, just barely brushing their fingers against each other.

Christen has to force herself to look away from Tobin’s eyes. She could probably just spend the rest of the evening staring into Tobin’s gorgeous eyes. But that would probably not work out well in the long run, so they continue doing the dishes quietly, and then Tobin lingers as Christen packs away the leftovers and sticks them in the fridge. She even waits while Christen wipes down the counters and kitchen table. Neither speak, but they both feel content just being around each other.

But once that’s done, they both know that the evening is coming to a close. They’ve got kids to care for and they shouldn’t drag the night on too much longer, lest they have to deal with grumpy kids in a few hours.

When they silently make their way to the living room, they discover Mal sandwiched between the two kids as a movie plays on the television.

“Avery,” Tobin says gently, trying not to startle the trio. “It’s time to go, baby.”

“Mommy, no!” Avery protests, latching onto Mal’s arm. “I stay!”

Tobin chuckles. “I don’t think Christen would approve of that, hon. She’s got other stuff to do.”

Avery pouts. “Miss Chwisten, you let me stay?”

Christen smiles. “Not tonight honey. Maybe we can plan a sleepover sometime soon, though.”

“Tomowwow?” Avery perks up, head swiveling between her mother and Christen, who both laugh.

“We’ll talk about it,” Tobin says.

That seems to appease the little girl, but she still doesn’t move from her spot.

Tobin sighs. She _really_ doesn’t want to upset Avery, because she doesn’t want to deal with the fit she knows her daughter will throw, so she turns to look at Christen, to see if the other woman would mind letting them stay a bit longer.

Christen just shrugs at her. “How about this, Avery?” she gets the girl’s attention. “You guys can finish the movie, but then you have to go home with your mommy, okay?”

“’kay,” Avery agrees.

Tobin lets out a breath of relief. _How the hell does Christen do that?_

Christen tilts her head to indicate the direction in which she wants Tobin to follow her. She leads them through the dining room and out the sliding glass door onto the back porch, where they can enjoy the warm California evening air.

“She’s determined,” Christen comments as they sit down on one of the cushioned benches.

“Yeah,” Tobin shrugs. “She’s a little bit of a diva. Which is weird because I literally go with the flow ninety percent of the time.”

“Maybe she gets it from her dad?” Christen suggests tentatively, not quite sure where Tobin stands on the topic.

Tobin shrugs. “Maybe. I wouldn’t really know.”

“Oh?” Christen questions.

“Yeah,” Tobin says. “He was a drunken one night stand I had after we won the Olympics in 2012. Never got a number, not even sure I really even knew his name. Bummer, though, ‘cause he’s missing out on one great kid.”

Christen hums in agreement.

“What about Nicky’s dad? Is it just the two of you?” Tobin wonders.

Christen nods. “His dad is around, sometimes. But not in the capacity you’d think,” she says. “I started dating my best friend, Nima, when I was about sixteen. We dated through the last two years of high school, but we decided pretty early on that we weren’t in each other’s future plans romantically. We loved each other, but we didn’t want to hinder each other’s future by trying long distance. And, um, I wanted to, y’know, have the experience of sex with someone I loved for my first time, so the summer before we went off to college, we slept together. We used protection, of course, but a month or so later I started not feeling well and so my sister suggested I take a test. It was positive.”

“Wow,” Tobin says.

“And Nima was going to throw away his whole career plan to help me raise the baby, but I couldn’t let him. I made an appointment to get an abortion, and I told him about it, obviously. My sister drove me to the clinic, and I ended up sitting outside in her car for an hour before I could even walk inside the building. I spent another two hours in the waiting room crying in my sister’s arms. She told me everything would be okay, and I think that’s what gave me the strength to decide not go through with it. I told Nima I had, though, because I needed at least one of us to have the life we dreamed of. Obviously the lie didn’t last too long, but I told him that he didn’t have to be a part of Nicky’s life. That he could just be the cool uncle or something. And yeah, that’s where we’re at after six years,” Christen continues.

“I think you might be the bravest person I’ve ever met,” Tobin says in awe of the woman next to her.

Her eyes are filled with wonder, and Christen doesn’t think anyone has ever looked at her with such amazement. Not even the thousands of fans she’s played in front of.

Christen just shrugs with a blush. “I’m not that great. But every day, I’m so, so glad that I made the decision to walk out of that clinic, because Nicky is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I know that feeling,” Tobin agrees. “Avery is the light of my life. I love her more than I love soccer, and I never thought that could be possible.”

Christen giggles. “I’m really glad you decided to move to LA.”

“Me too,” Tobin smiles. “I wouldn’t have met you, otherwise.”

“That can’t be true, but we may not have been teammates, is all... I can’t imagine hating you,” Christen says.

“I can’t really imagine you hating anyone, to be honest. You’re just so nice,” Tobin admits.

“I can get pretty fired up if you hit the right nerve,” Christen warns her.

Tobin smirks. “You _are_ pretty hot.”

Christen blushes. “That is so not what I meant!”

“I don’t think I’d mind hitting the right nerve in you, either,” Tobin continues.

“Tobin!” Christen shrieks. “That is not appropriate!”

“But you don’t mind, do you?” Tobin presses further, eyes boring into Christen’s.

Christen turns her gaze to the setting sun over. “Doesn’t matter,” she says quietly. “We can’t.”

Tobin huffs, slumping back into the seat and staring out at the pinks and oranges filling the sky. “I wasn’t making this up, right? You were flirting back.”

“Tobin,” Christen sighs. “This isn’t a good idea. It’s the worst idea, actually. We’ve known each other for two days!”

“So if I tried again in a couple months, you wouldn’t be as opposed?” Tobin asks.

“I’m sure you’ll have found someone much more interesting by then,” Christen deflects.

“But if I haven’t,” Tobin pushes for an answer.

“I don’t know, Tobin. A lot can happen in a few months,” Christen says.

“That’s not a no,” Tobin perks up.

“It’s not a yes, either, hotshot,” Christen reminds her.

“I’ll take it, though,” Tobin shrugs. “I’ve gotten by with slimmer chances.”

Christen huffs. “You’re intolerable.”

“But you don’t mind that, either.”

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Christen says.

“You have such a nice ass, though. You want me to kiss it better?” Tobin grins, trying to see how far she can push.

“I walked right into that one, I guess,” Christen chuckles. “You don’t quit, do you?”

“Never,” Tobin says.

“We’ll see about that.”

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before there’s loud talking throughout the house, getting closer to them.

The door slides open, and Kelley walks out with a huge grin. “Christen, I’m so pissed at you!”

“What’s with the smile, then?” Christen asks, not worried.

“Why didn’t you tell me that she liked me back?” Kelley asks.

“Well, that’s easy. You never asked. Just like she never asked if you liked her. I was just keeping to myself what wasn’t clear that you wanted shared,” Christen grins.

“You’re a bitch,” Kelley says.

“But you love me,” Christen reminds her.

“Not as much as she loves me,” Alex chips in from the doorway.

“Eh, I can live with that,” Christen shrugs. “I take it you two worked things out?”

“Lucky for you, we did,” Kelley tells her. “Otherwise you’d be out two best friends!”

“You didn’t fuck on my bed, did you?” Christen checks.

“No, but we should have!” Kelley says. “You deserve it.”

“Well, before you rush back up there, just know you’ll be paying for a new mattress if you do!”

“It’d be worth it,” Alex shrugs. “But we won’t. We actually have to get going, though. Thank you for dinner. And Tobin, don’t think we won’t be hanging out before I leave for Orlando! We have a lot to catch up on, buddy!”

Tobin puts her arm up, displaying a thumbs up without even turning to face Alex.

Alex rolls her eyes. “C’mon, Kel. Let’s leave these losers to watch us as we ride off into the sunset they’re both so focused on staring at.”

“Let’s, babe,” Kelley grins, reaching out to grasp Alex’s hand.

When Christen and Tobin head inside a few minutes later, Alex and Kelley are gone, having collected Mal and slipped out, leaving two nearly asleep children in their wake, sprawled across the couch, with what appears to be the end of the movie still playing.

“I guess it’s time Av and I head out, too,” Tobin says.

Christen nods. “I guess so.”

“The movie can’t have more than twenty minutes left though, and we did say they could finish it…” Tobin points out.

“You want a cup of tea while we wait?” Christen asks.

“Sure,” Tobin follows Christen back into the Christen, watching as the other woman putters around preparing two cups of some rich scented brew. She places to steaming cups on the island counter, slipping onto the stool next to Tobin.

“So, are you ready for this season? The play is a bit different than what you had in France I’d imagine.”

“Oh, I’m ready,” Tobin says. “We’re gonna kick ass. We’re gonna win this championship. For you.”

Christen blushes for the hundredth time that night. “For the team, you mean.”

“No. You deserve it. Everyone else can play for themselves or the team, but I’m gonna do it so you can finally get that trophy. Then you can be as excited as Nicky is to show off your trophy,” Tobin smiles.

“Well, thank you, then. I think you’ll be a great addition to the squad. You really are one of the best players around,” Christen says.

“So are you,” Tobin tells her. “Stanford’s leading goal scorer turned national team star striker? At twenty-five? I can’t wait to see the places you go.”

“Hopefully France in 2019 and Tokyo in 2020,” Christen jokes.

“Oh, I’d riot if you weren’t there playing to get us gold,” Tobin says.

“Maybe you’ll be there with me?” Christen suggests.

“Oh I’ll definitely fly out to watch you score a hat-trick in every game. For sure,” Tobin deflects what she knows Christen really meant. “I’ll buy your jersey, paint the American flag on my face, with your number on my cheek. I’ll be your biggest fan there, Press. And after you win the World Cup, I'll show you all the amazing places in Paris you'd never find as a tourist.”

“You sure are one of a kind, Heath,” She chuckles.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Tobin wonders.

“I haven’t quite decided yet. I’ll keep you posted.”

“You better.”


	4. In for a Wild Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long with this update! And for the fact that it's a bit shorter than the rest! But I figured something was better than nothing, and this is as good as I think this is gonna get with the way I've been feeling lately. Enjoy!

“Mommy?” Avery looks up at Tobin with her wide honey colored eyes.

“Yeah Av?” Tobin looks away from the game playing on TV, giving her daughter her full attention.

“When awe we goin’ home?” Avery asks.

“What do you mean, baby? We are home,” Tobin furrows her eyebrows, unsure of what the little girl means.

“No,” Avery shakes her head. “Home. With mis tías. I miss ‘em.”

“Oh,” Tobin sighs. “Well, baby, we talked about this, remember? Paris isn’t our home anymore, Los Angeles is. So instead of seeing your tías every day, you’ll see Auntie Kel. Do you remember talking about that?”

Avery crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes at her mother. “I wanna go home!” she shouts, completely ignoring Tobin’s gentle explanation.

“This is home now, Avery,” Tobin tells her again.

“No! No! No! NO!” Avery jumps up off the couch and begins running around the house, still shouting.

Tobin gets up and chases after her, grabbing the little girl as softly as she can without allowing for an escape.

“Avery Grace! That is not how we deal with our feelings. When you are upset, you explain why. You do not go running around screaming,” Tobin says, holding her daughter’s gaze.

“I wanna go home, Mommy,” tears begin to flood Avery’s eyes, and Tobin sighs again.

“This is home, baby.”

Avery launches herself into her mother, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck and burying her face in Tobin’s shirt.

For the first time since getting off the plane, Tobin beings to wonder if she made a mistake with this move.

She thought it would be for the best, but maybe tearing her four-year-old away from the only life she had ever known wasn’t such a good idea just because she selfishly couldn’t call another country her “home”.

Her own perception of home had always been less geographical and more situational, but clearly her daughter has not inherited that way of thinking. Which, of course not, because the kid is four and can’t even comprehend the concept of time yet, so there’s no way she could possibly understand that home didn’t have to be a place, but could instead be certain people or a feeling.

Another relatively uncommon thought drifts into Tobin’s head. She wishes she didn’t have to do this alone. She shouldn’t have to.

But she’s the dumbass who had to be drunk and alone after a huge win where all her friends were out celebrating with their boyfriends or husbands. Of course the first night after the win, the team celebrated together, but the next night everyone was out with their significant others, and Tobin was lonely, so she went out to a bar.

She also happened to harboring a great deal of internalized homophobia, and wanting to prove to herself that _she could be straight if she wanted to be_ , she scoped out what her friends would probably say was the hottest guy in the room, and she sauntered over to him.

The rest of the night after the third or so shot he’d bought her was kind of a hazy blur. He had blue eyes and blond hair (she thinks) and his name started with a P (maybe). He wasn’t American, but Tobin also recalls that he didn’t seem to be British either. But she can’t even really distinguish any of his physical features from Avery, because she resembles Tobin so much.

She does know that he was a little awe struck because she vaguely remembers his (blue?) eyes widening and his comment of “holy shit, you’re Tobin fucking Heath!” when she first walked up, but that’s about it. So, theoretically, if he wanted to, he could find her. But clearly that’s not something he’s interested in, so yeah, she’s stuck raising their kid alone.

Sometimes she regrets letting things end with Shirley, because if they had stayed together, maybe she wouldn’t be as lonely, but seeing how happy Shirley has been with Vero, she can’t really deny that them breaking up was for the best. Besides, both Shirley and Vero had stepped up as much as they could to help Tobin with raising Avery.

But it wasn’t the same as having someone she could rely on as a co-parent. And maybe her biggest issue is the fact that she’s once again alone watching everyone else around her getting engaged and married, while she can barely be on time for shit. But instead of being a young and free twenty-two-year-old, she’s now rapidly approaching thirty and has a kid to think about when making all her decisions.

And that’s probably why she already feels a connection (and attraction) to Christen. The other woman is in a similar boat (granted, she’s two years younger than Tobin and her kid is two years older than Avery) and Tobin’s never really had anyone that could understand her on this level. But she’s probably already screwed everything up by trying to move too fast, so all she can really hope for now is that Christen won’t totally reject being her friend.

When Avery lets out a quiet sob, Tobin realizes she’s been completely zoned out and hasn’t been trying to soothe her daughter’s tears.

“Shh,” Tobin gently rocks Avery. “It’s okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”

Avery pulls away so she can look into her mother’s eyes. She sticks her hand out between them, pinky pointing up with the rest of her hand clenched. “Pinky pwomise?”

Tobin shifts slightly so she can free one of her hands, latching her pinky with Avery’s. “I pinky promise, Av. You’ll love it here, soon.”

Avery nods hesitantly, before burying her head back into Tobin’s neck.

Tobin continues to rock her for a few minutes, until the ragged puffs of air Avery lets out turn even. She carefully carries Avery to her bedroom and tucks her into her bed, sneaking away and closing the door as quietly as possible, glad she had chosen a one-story house instead of one where she’d have had to lug the kid up a bunch of stairs to reach her room.

When Tobin gets back to the living room, her game is almost over and there’s a text from Alex on her phone, informing her that Kelley had given her Tobin’s address and that she’d be over within the hour. Tobin notes that the text had been sent just under thirty minutes ago, so she figures Alex should be there soon.

She has the mindfulness to text the other woman not to ring the doorbell and to instead just come right in because Avery is asleep, and then she has to go actually unlock the front door before she forgets.

Tobin is nearly asleep herself, sprawled on the couch, when she hears the doorknob of the front door jiggle and then the door swing open. She almost freaks out, until she remembers that it’s just Alex.

She hears hushed giggling and realizes that maybe it’s not _just_ Alex. She’s not given much time to wonder who is with the other woman, when Alex rounds the corner and appears in the doorway of the living room.

Tobin cranes her neck to see behind Alex, and out pops Kelley.

“Sorry,” Alex apologizes with a guilty smile. “She wouldn’t let me leave without her.”

“Mine,” Kelley grumbles, wrapping her arms around Alex from behind.

Tobin chuckles and shakes her head at her friend’s antics. “Come sit,”

The duo stumbles over, with Kelley still refusing to let go of Alex, and they all but collapse onto the loveseat perpendicular to Tobin.

“Where’s your mini-me?” Kelley questions.

“Napping,” Tobin says. “We had a pretty rough morning.”

“Aw, what happened?” Alex asks. “Is everything okay?”

“I sure hope it will be,” Tobin sighs. “She said she wants to go home. Back to Paris, that is. I guess I kinda forgot that Paris is the only home she’s ever known, but it could never be mine. She had a huge meltdown, and then practically cried herself to sleep. I feel so stupid for thinking that up and moving would have no consequences. I don’t even know if it was the right decision anymore.”

“Are you happier here?” Kelley asks.

Tobin shrugs. “I dunno. It’s more familiar, and I feel better about being on the same continent as my family, but... I don’t know what to do about Avery.”

“Kids are adaptable,” Alex says. “I’m sure once she starts school and makes some friends, she’ll settle in fine.”

Tobin shrugs. “Avery’s not the most kid-friendly kid, though. She had maybe two friends at her daycare in Paris. She spends most of her time with adults so she doesn’t really like playing with kids her age.”

“She seemed to get along with Nicky,” Kelley points out.

“But he’s older than she is,” Tobin says. “So that doesn’t really count.”

“Well, Ryan is her age, so maybe you can start with him,” Alex suggests. “You can see if there’s any spots open at his preschool.”

Tobin nods. “I was gonna do that, anyways.”

“And, like, don’t worry so much,” Alex adds. “Everything will work out.”

“Ew,” Tobin crinkles her nose. “That’s too sappy. You guys being together is gross.”

“Shut up!” Kelley grumbles, unable to keep a grin off her face.

“Shh,” Alex hushes her. “You’ll wake Avery up.”

Kelley pouts, and Tobin has to smile when Alex kisses it away. She’s happy they’re happy, no matter how much she’s going to joke about it and tease them for it.

If only she could be that happy, too.

Kelley must read the expression on her face, because she sends Tobin a sympathetic shrug.

“Hey, Tobs,” Kelley says after a moment. “Do you want us to stay here with Avery so you can go out and spend some time wandering around by yourself?”

Tobin ponders the question. She hasn’t been to LA in a long while, so it might be good to get out without a four-year-old getting grumpy after an hour. But she hardly ever spends time without her kid, and she’s always at least a little worried regardless of who she leaves her with.

“That’s a great idea!” Alex chips in. “It’s a win-win! I get to spend time with my goddaughter before I ship out to Orlando and you get an afternoon off from kid-duty!”

Tobin hesitates for a moment longer before letting out a sigh. “Alright, fine.”

She mostly does it for Alex and Kelley, wanting them to get to spend time with Avery without her so the little girl, who is surprisingly shy, can get to know her aunts. Tobin feels a little guilty that they had barely even met Avery because she all but refused to leave Paris for the five years she was there. But a little part of her brains whispers that she also is doing it for herself, even just a little. She could use some time alone to reflect.

Kelley and Alex won’t stop grinning as Tobin tromps through the house in preparation to go out into public (her groutfit probably isn’t the best thing to be wearing). She doesn’t take long to change clothes and tie her hair up into a semi-controlled ponytail, and soon Tobin has run out of things to do and reasons to stay.

When she peeks into Avery’s room, the little girl is still out like a light, so Tobin just presses a light kiss to her daughter’s forehead before slipping out of the room.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got everything under control,” Alex promises as she shoves Tobin towards the door.

“Call me if anything happens?” Tobin says. “And please don’t have sex in my house while the kid is here.”

“I am appalled that you’d even think so low of us!” Kelley gasps.

Tobin shoots her a glare.

“Just go have some fun on your own,” Kelley tells her. “We’re good here.”

Tobin lingers a few moments longer, before grabbing her keys with a resigning sigh and jogging the short distance from the front door to her car so she’s not tempted to turn back.

She drives around for a bit, with the windows rolled down so she can enjoy the ocean breeze for a bit until finally she decides to stop for a cup of coffee at a particularly appealing coffee shop she almost drives past.

The rich scent of coffee floods Tobin’s nose the second she steps into the shop, and she knows she made the right choice in stopping. She orders an embarrassingly sugary drink, deciding that she can indulge herself while no one’s looking, but as she turns to head down the counter to wait to pick up her drink, she meets a familiar pair of eyes, and a blush instantly begins to spread across her cheeks.

Tobin drops her gaze to the ground as she shuffles across the shop, not looking up as she waits for her coffee. She should have just gone for her regular order.

“So should I just start calling you ‘White Chocolate Mocha’ now, or...?” Christen chuckles as she slides up next to Tobin to wait for her own order.

“Please don’t,” Tobin grumbles, not looking up from the floor. “I just wanted to indulge myself okay?”

Christen lets out a giggle. “It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone you’re secretly a preteen girl.”

“I have the afternoon off from Avery. Let me live, please!” Tobin begs.

“Where’d you ship her off to?” Christen switches subjects, deciding that teasing Tobin any more would just be cruel.

“Kelley and Alex really wanted to watch her for the afternoon,” Tobin shrugs. “Where’s Nicky?”

“My parents have him for the weekend. I think their plan was to take him to the aquarium today,” Christen explains.

They both get their drinks around the same time, and instead of leaving right away, they settle in a corner booth to talk.

“So what do you do when Nicky’s not around?” Tobin wonders. “I never know what to do with myself without Avery.”

“Not much, usually,” Christen admits with a shrug. “Honestly most of the time I just get housework and shopping done and occasionally I’ll meet up with some old friends for drinks or something.”

“And apparently grab a cup of coffee,” Tobin adds.

Christen grins. “That too.”

“So, Christen Press,” Tobin begins. “Tell me about yourself when you aren’t being a mother. Like, what’s your favorite color?”

“Woah!” Christen pretends to be shocked. “That’s a bit deep, don’t you think?”

“I mean; I guess that’s not the best opening questions considering Nicky already told me your favorite color was pink,” Tobin admits.

“Only the muted sunset tones. None of that flourescent highlighter crap. What about you, Tobin Heath?"

“I used to think it was orange but I’ve been liking green more and more recently,” Tobin says with a cheeky grin.

Christen rolls her eyes. “Okay, reign in the charm a bit. Tell me why you chose LA when I’m sure so many other teams made bids for you.”

“Well, Sky Blue made an offer, and I guess even San Jose’s was tempting, but LA feels the most like home to me. I might’ve considered North Carolina too, but they didn’t seem to want me, so…” Tobin shrugs.

Christen scoffs. “Well that’s their loss.”

Tobin smirks. “It’s your gain, though.”

Christen directs her suddenly shy grin down towards the table, not willing to let Tobin see the full extent of effect she has on her.

“What did I say about your charm? Knock it off, Heath,” Christen finally gets out after too long a pause for it to continue the flow of the conversation naturally.

Tobin’s smirk just widens. She’s very aware of the effect she is having on Christen, and there’s no way she’s stopping now.

“Okay, what about you, Miss ‘Hometown Hero’? Ever been tempted by a club other than LA?” Tobin wonders, using the nickname the media had so aptly given Christen years prior.

Christen rolls her eyes. “Yeah, actually,” she admits. “I almost signed with a club in Sweden right out of college. And a few years ago Chicago approached Mia for a trade and she left it up to me, and I nearly agreed. I’m glad I toughed it out here, though.”

“Me too,” Tobin agrees.

They sit through a short pause, getting a little lost in the comfortable vibe of each other, as well as the quiet café.

“On a completely unrelated topic,” Tobin starts up the conversation again. “Do you have any recommendations on where I can send Avery for preschool?”

Christen lets out a soft laugh at the abrupt change of subject. “Sure. Nicky went through quite a few of them. I can make you a list of the ones that were the best.”

“That would be great.”

“Of course,” Christen grins. “How’s she settling in?”

Tobin lets out a sigh. “She had a complete meltdown this morning about wanting to go back to Paris.”

Christen cringes sympathetically. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tobin shrugs. “I was naïve to think this move wouldn’t have any repercussions.”

“I think optimistic is a better word,” Christen says gently. “It’s nicer.”

Tobin chuckles. “You’re such a mom.”

Christen giggles, then offers a shrug instead of a verbal response. She can’t really argue that fact.

“It’s cute though, how you’re so bright all the time. Refreshing,” Tobin adds.

“One day, you’re going to look back on this conversation and laugh at how wrong you are about that. I get real whiny when I’m tired or sick,” Christen informs the other woman.

It’s Tobin’s turn to shrug. “I’ve got a four-year-old. I deal with whiny on a daily basis. If I can handle that, I’m sure I can handle you.”

“Oh, you have no idea the mess you’re getting yourself into with all this talk, Heath.”

Tobin raises an eyebrow. “That a challenge, Press?”

“Maybe,” Christen taunts.

“Alright, then. Next time you’re tired or sick, call me. I bet I can reverse your mood in under an hour,” Tobin boasts.

“And what do I get when you don’t?” Christen shoots back.

“I’ll owe you a favor. But _when_ I cheer you up in under an hour, then you’ll owe me a favor,” Tobin says.

“Okay, I’ll take that bet,” Christen extends her hand out across the table, waiting for Tobin to shake it.

Tobin gets a little distracted at how soft Christen’s hand is, and she may or may not keep her grip on the other woman for a few seconds longer than necessary.

Christen, for her part, doesn’t call Tobin out for her drifting of thoughts, instead, she just shoots the other woman a soft grin, which is instantly returned.

Their peaceful bubble doesn’t last much longer, because soon Tobin’s phone buzzes. Neither of them think anything of it until it goes off again three times in rapid succession a few moments later. Tobin almost ignores it, but when Christen’s phone chimes, too, she knows it can’t be a coincidence.

 **Kel [3:48pm]** _TOBIN_

 **Kel [3:50pm]** _tobin u need to come home_

 **Kel [3:50pm]** _NOW!!!!_

 **Kel [3:51pm]** _avery is fine but its important!!_

Tobin’s heart begins thumping harder in her chest. She’s grateful that Kelley added the final message, because she had already begun to worry about her daughter. She looks up, meeting Christen’s own wide gaze.

“Alex is being traded,” Christen breathes out, still disbelieving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about the story or why my updates have been lacking recently, feel free to find me on tumblr


	5. Those Aren't Butterflies I'm Just Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry this took literally months, but I was so overwhelmed with coursework. But it's summer now and I'm really feeling this story right now. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Enjoy!

Tobin doesn't quite remember the drive back to her house, but somehow she ends up in her living room on the couch next to Christen as Kelley and Alex are all but crying tears of joy in front of them.

"Tom just called," Alex explains when she's finally composed enough to speak.

"Syd is going to the Pride, and I'm... I'm coming here."

Christen lets out a squeal, jumping up to launch herself at Alex.

"How's that possible?" Tobin wonders. She's happy, but it seemed like just yesterday that Alex was sure she'd be stuck in Orlando for the foreseeable future.

"Some big blockbuster trade or whatever. I'm not sure, Tom didn't give me the details," Alex shrugs.

Tobin grins. "Looks like you're stuck with us then, Baby Horse."

Alex drags her up into the half embrace she's still in with Christen. Kelley throws her arms around all of them to force a group hug.

"Fuck, I wish you weren't moms so we could go out and celebrate," Kelley says.

"Well," Christen begins. "Nicky is with my parents this weekend, so I'm in. It's Heath over here that's on kid duty."

Tobin frowns.

"Do you think you could get Amy to watch her for a few hours tonight?" Alex wonders. "Please."

Tobin shrugs. "I could ask."

"Do it now!" Kelley orders, giving Tobin a gentle shove back towards the couch, where her phone lays, discarded on a cushion.

Tobin shoots off a text, leaning back into the couch as a wave of tiredness hits.

"Mommy!"

Tobin jerks up. "Huh?"

Avery stomps up to Tobin with narrowed eyes and a little pout. "Why you no tell me Miss Chwisten here?"

"Sorry kiddo."

Avery dismisses her easily as she turns to trot over to Christen, looking for attention.

Christen scoops the little girl up and tickles her stomach a little, grinning at the girl's giggles. "Hey, little one."

Tobin smiles at the way Christen interacts with her daughter. Avery has never been the most outgoing kid, but she took a real liking to Christen immediately, just like her mom did.

Amy's response that says she'd love to have Avery for tonight makes Tobin really excited. She can't wait to see Christen in a more adult setting.

"Amy said she'd watch Avery tonight," Tobin informs the room.

"Auntie Ames?" Avery perks up.

"Yeah, kiddo. How do you feel about spending some time with Ryan tonight?" Tobin stands, taking Avery out of Christen's arms when the little girl reaches her her.

"Okey."

Tobin is glad Avery is excited, too, because she would never force her daughter to do something she didn't want to, just so Tobin could go out for the night. That's just not the type of person she is.

Christen grins at her, just as happy as Tobin is.

"So, happy hour at that little pub we like?" Kelley asks.

Alex and Christen agree quickly, and even though Tobin has no idea where Kelley is talking about, she nods along too.

"I can swing by and pick you up?" Christen offers. "It's a little tucked away. Wouldn't want you to get lost."

"That'd be great, thanks," Tobin smiles brightly.

Christen nearly melts. "Yeah, of course," she blushes, her plan of being all suave dissolving as soon as Tobin makes eye contact.

The other woman's grin only gets bigger when she notices the affect it's having on Christen, who smiles back timidly.

"We're gonna head out," Alex informs them, breaking the moment.

"Oh, okay," Tobin says. "Thanks for watching Av for a bit."

"No problem. see you tonight!"

There's a moment of silence after the duo leaves, but Avery breaks it quickly. "Mommy, where Nic? I wanna play"

"Nicky is with his grandparents, sweetie," Christen tells her.

Avery pouts.

"But we can set up a playdate for when he comes back, okay?" Christen says in an attempt to quell any tantrum that might erupt.

Avery nods, pleased. She has no concept of time so everything seems to just happen whenever.

"I think I'm gonna get going now. See you tonight, White Chocolate Mocha," Christen sends Tobin a wink before giving Avery's foot a little tickle. "I'll see you soon, sweetie."

"Bye Miss Chwisten!" Avery waves happily as Christen turns to leave.

Later, Tobin begins getting nervous as she gets ready. She doesn't go out very often these days. Not in adult only settings, anyways. She's forgotten what to wear and how to act and has probably lost all of her alcohol tolerance.

She can't call Kelley or Alex to come help her out because that would be too embarrassing, and Amy and Lauren don't go out much either, so they'd be no help. So, Tobin just hopes Christen knows how she's feeling when she sends out a quick text.

 **Heath [4:09pm]** _kinda embarrassing but idk what i should wear tonight_

 **Press [4:11pm]** _Just like jeans and a nice shirt. No sneakers_

 **Heath [4:11pm]** _ok that i can do thanks_

 **Heath [4:12pm]** _i dont go out very often_

**Press [4:12pm]** _It's okay I don't either. The perks having of young children I guess_

**Heath [4:13pm]** _im really glad youre in the same boat as me_

**Press [4:14pm]** _I agree. It's nice that I won't be the only mom on the team_

 **Heath [4:14pm]** _thanks Press_

 **Press [4:15pm]** _See you soon!_

Tobin lets out a quiet sigh of relief. She tugs on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and sleeveless blouse, grabbing her favourite leather jacket because even though she's in California, it might get a little chilly because it is still January.

Amy sends a text offering to let Avery sleepover tonight, and Tobin tentatively agrees, telling Amy to tell her if Avery wants to come home.

So Tobin packs a little bag for Avery and informs the girl of tonight's plan, and luckily as of right now, her four-year-old is completely on board with a fun night with her auntie and cousins.

It's not long before Christen shoots Tobin a text informing her that she's waiting outside.

Tobin once again forgets about the fact that her daughter needs a carseat, but luckily Christen remembers, and she smiles as she helps strap Avery into one of Nicky's old boosterseats.

Christen has some soft music playing in the car as they drive, and Tobin grins as the other woman hums along during the drive to Amy's house. She seems so at peace, and Tobin is glad Avery is being quiet and not disruptive as she is prone to be in the car.

Christen stays in the car as Tobin brings Avery inside, trying to keep her goodbye brief so her daughter doesn't throw a tantrum. She doesn't have much to worry about though, because Avery runs off to play with Ryan as soon as she gives Tobin a quick hug goodbye.

And then Tobin is back in the car with Christen, this time alone.

"What band is this?" Tobin wonders, trying to create some sort of smalltalk to avoid awkwardness, though she is genuinely curious because whoever it is, they're quite good.

"They're called LANY. Kind of my favourite," Christen explains with a small smile, which turns into a slight pout as she continues to speak. "Every time they've had concerts in LA something has come up and I haven't been able to go."

"I'll take you one day," Tobin decides. Anything to make Christen smile.

"Yeah, okay," Christen chuckles.

"Are you doubting me, woman?" Tobin feigns offence.

"Oh I would never do such a thing," Christen sends Tobin a grin as she pulls up at a red light.

They remain in a comfortable silence for the remaining few minutes of the drive. Tobin follows closely behind Christen through the semi crowded pub, that seems like a very good choice for a group of high profile soccer players trying to remain discreet.

Kelley and Alex are tucked away in a corner booth, having some sort of whispered conversation, sitting quite close.

"Hey guys," Christen says.

The duo snap out of their secret little world to greet their friends, who slip into the the other side of the booth, a much more respectable distance between them than the other two.

After a few minutes of chatting, Tobin offers to go to the bar to get her and Christen some drinks. They settle on beer, as an attempt at not getting drunk.

"So, whadda ya think, Pressy?" Kelley wonders.

"About?" Christen raises an eyebrow. Clearly Kelley and Alex had started drinking without them.

"Tobito over there. She's just your type," Kelley says, as if she's one hundred percent certain. She's probably convinced that she is.

"I think you're a little drunk already," Christen chuckles. She's not going to entertain Kelley's little fantasy right now, no matter how true it may be.

"C'mon Pressy. Tap that," Kelley urges. "She's reeeeeally good with those hands."

Christen frowns at Kelley's wink. She doesn't wanna think about how Kelley knows that.

"Babe," Alex grumbles, clearly also not wanting to know the details.

Tobin returns then, placing a beer in front of Christen. "So what's up, guys?"

Alex slaps a hand over Kelley's mouth before she can try to make some crude comment. "Kelley's already a little tipsy, sorry."

Tobin shrugs. "She always was a lightweight."

Kelley claws Alex's hand away. "Am not!"

The other three women laugh, and Kelley just pouts.

"So, Pressy, when was the last time you had sex?" Kelley questions after a moment.

Christen blushes, and takes a long sip of her drink before answering. "That is none of your business."

Kelley shrugs. "It'd be a shame if no one got to experience how good you are with your tongue."

Alex slaps Kelley's arm with a scowl, taking a swig of whatever is in her glass.

There's an awkward silence for a moment as the Christen, Tobin, and Alex take in the fact that they've all had sex with Kelley at least once.

"We're practically like sister wives," Alex giggles, buzzed just enough that the information doesn't bother her as much as it might have if she were sober.

"Well, really it's only Tobs and Pressy who have to fuck to complete the square," Kelley laughs. "Get it, cause you've all had sex with me, and we've all had sex with Alex, so now it's just you two who haven't had sex with each other."

Again, more information that did not need to be shared between the whole group.

Tobin chuckles awkwardly and downs half her bottle in one go, deciding that she can't deal with a drunk Kelley while she's sober.

Christen frowns. At this rate, she's never having sex with anyone Kelley knows ever again. And she's definitely not going to think about sex with Tobin and her strangely attractive hands. Nope. Not at all.

"You never answered my question," Kelley points out after a moment.

Christen picks at the label on her beer instead of meeting Kelley's gaze. So maybe it's been a little while since Christen had anyone else get her off. It doesn't mean she's not perfectly capable of doing it herself.

"Oof, that long, huh?" Kelley cringes in what Christen assumes is supposed to be sympathy. "Was it that broody goalkeeper last summer?"

"She's not broody," Christen defends. "And I never had sex with her."

"Mmmhmm, okay, sure," Kelley attempts to send an overly exaggerated wink, but she just blinks awkwardly instead because she's had a little too much alcohol to be classy.

Christen is done talking about this. " So, Alex, are you excited to be part of the team?"

Alex grins. "Totally ready to be playing with you instead of against you."

"Oh definitely," Christen agrees. "You're going to be a great asset to the team."

"Only fitting since she's got a great ass," Kelley chimes in.

"What about you, Tobs? You excited to be here?" Alex ignores Kelley's comment.

Tobin nods. "Yeah. I think it's gonna be a good year."

Christen smiles. "I'm ready for all those epic goals you're gonna assist me on."

Tobin meets Christen's gaze with a soft grin. "Me too."

"I don't give you enough assists?" Kelley pouts. "What about that stunner last season? When I was deep in our half and I sent it right outside the box and you did your little pullback swivel thing and smashed it in the upper right corner? With your left foot, as well! I thought that was great."

"Oh, it was," Christen agrees. "I wouldn't mind more of those, either."

Kelley nods, satisfied. "I don't know, Press. If you've got Tobin assisting all your goals, I might need to help out my girl instead."

"I don't need your help to give Christen a run for her reigning golden boot title," Alex says.

Christen smirks. She's very proud to have won the golden boot. She scored nineteen goals last season and she's ready to try and best her own record this year.

"I'd take the championship trophy over the golden boot title any day," Christen decides.

The other three women nod in agreement. That's the end goal for all of them this season.

The next few hours pass in a bit of a blur, and Christen decides she's had about enough around ten o'clock.

"Hey, Tobin, are you ready to leave?" Christen asks the other woman quietly.

Tobin nods, eyes a little glazed from the alcohol she's consumed.

Christen only had two beers, both early in the night, separated by a glass of water and followed by two more, so she is perfectly capable of driving her and Tobin home safely.

"Sure thing, cutie," Tobin grins. She's been very flirty the past two hours, after the shot of tequila Kelley had convinced her to take.

"Guys, we're gonna head out," Christne informs the duo across from them. "Be safe."

"Sure thing, mom," Kelley says. Clearly she and Alex are not done celebrating.

Christen has to hover very close by Tobin to ensure the other woman doesn't stumble over her own feet and topple over. She definitely lost her alcohol tolerance since having a kid. Christen can't judge though, but her occasional glass of wine (or two) after Nicky goes to bed certainly helps keep her from being an embarrassing lightweight.

"You look really pretty in the glow of the red light," Tobin informs her quietly when they're stopped. "You're pretty all the time."

Christen is glad the darkness covers her light blush. "Thank you, Tobin."

"You're ethereal, kinda like some sort of goddess. When I opened up my door the other day, I was stunned by your beauty."

"Well aren't you charming when you're drunk," Christen laughs to hide the fuzzy feeling inside her stomach that she knows isn't from alcohol.

Every time Christen glances at Tobin during the remainder of the quiet ride, Tobin is smiling lazily at her, perfectly content.

Christen walks Tobin up to her front door, and they linger there for a moment.

It feels a lot like the end of a first date when you're unsure whether or not to go in for the goodbye kiss.

 _But that's not what this is_ , Christen reminds herself.

"Goodnight Tobin," Christen says softly.

"'night Press," Tobin responds. "I'll see you soon."

"Looking forward to it," Christen smiles, earning one in return before she turns and heads back to her car, watching and making sure Tobin gets inside her house alright before she drives off.

Christen isn't really used to such a quiet house, and she feels a bit incomplete when she does her nighttime routine without tucking Nicky in.

The fact that when she wakes up at eight the next morning to something other than her son tiptoeing into her room is also a little sad.

Khaleesi is practically her baby as well though, so her cold nose pressed to Christen's neck isn't a terrible way of waking up.

Morena is snoring quietly, curled up at the foot of Christen's bed, and so she pets Khaleesi for a little while to savour the quiet morning before she gets up to start her day.

She isn't set to go to her parents house for dinner before taking Nicky home until the evening, so Christen decides to head to LAFC's training facility to get a little workout of her own in after breakfast.

It's quiet, but there is some staff milling around that makes Christen feel okay about the near silent space.

It's good to get a little alone time to reflect. She does a little bit of weight training and runs a couple miles on the treadmill at an advanced setting before heading to the dark little room where their ice baths are usually held.

She does some stretching that is remnicent of yoga, and she reminds herself to do it more frequently, and then she plops herself down and sits cross-legged on the ground, closing her eyes for a little bit of meditation.

She thinks about the upcoming season and how she needs redemption. But she also reminds herself that she needs to cut herself some slack and not push herself past her limits as she is a bit prone to do.

And then Christen's thoughts shift to a certain brown eyed midfielder.

She only met Tobin a few days ago, but their connection was nearly instant. They're so similar, yet so different and they click in a way Christen has never had happen before. But she knows she can't let their flirtation go anywhere past that. Dating a teammate is a bad idea.

Christen doesn't really do dating. She doesn't have time or the ability to allow people to walk in and out of her life because that means they're walking in and out of Nicky's life too. And she refuses to do that to him, because he's a very sensitive kid who doesn't deserve to wonder why his mama's "friends" don't stay for too long.

Because Christen doesn't really know how to date, either. Her only real relationship was with Nima, and even that was most just friendship with hand holding and kissing. The other handful haven't lasted past three months.

So Tobin is a bad idea. The best thing for them is to just be good friends who bond over being young mothers. Nothing more. Christen can't let that happen. No matter how tempting it may be, and it _r_ _eally_  is quite tempting.

Friends. She can do friends with Tobin. She just hopes it's okay with the other woman as well.

It's not gonna be easy to just slip all that into casual conversation though, so Christen will have to trust herself to not let them cross any of her unwritten boundaries.

Friends.

The word feels bitter in Christen's mind.

Friends.

That's all they can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for more of this soon! And of course, you can find me on tumblr with any questions.


	6. Platonically, Of Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals! I was really plowing through this chapter until I got stuck at about 2800 words. So I cut the chapter shorter than originally planned, but I still don't love the last 500 or so words. I hope you enjoy it anyways!

It's been a busy few days for Tobin as she begins to have meetings with LAFC's management to go over paperwork and discuss how she is going to fit into the team.

She's looking forward to preseason. She's ready to play some great football with a great team. It doesn't hurt that Christen Press is also on the team with her.

Tobin won't lie, she had a slight idea of who Christen was before they met. Not much more than that a lot of their fans pitted her against Alex for the longest time before the national team got a coach who would play them up top together, rather than have them compete for the same spot.

Of course she heard talks of the striker's amazing performances and the goals she was racking up. But with a toddler, she couldn't afford to be up at strange times to watch the U.S. play. She distractedly found time to watch the Women's World Cup final, but she didn't know she should be focusing on the then 23-year-old rising superstar.

Tobin is glad they get to play together at LAFC because it would be a real shame to never get to play alongside someone of Christen's caliber. And Tobin doesn't really have any plans to return to the national team. Not after how she left.

Sure, the coaching staff has changed, but Tobin doesn't really want to be put in the spotlight about having a "grand return" to the national team. And that's all assuming that the new coach would even want her to rejoin the team, which she doubts would even happen. She's good sure, but she already had her prime national team days.

Avery had spent the morning with Amy, so after some time spent with the LAFC coaches and owners, Tobin picks up Avery and heads to some of the preschools she had managed to get appointments with, needing to find one as soon as possible.

The first two are okay, but she definitely won't be considering the third. The fourth and final one is the preschool that Ryan goes to.

Both Tobin and Avery instantly love it. The environment is pleasant, and the facility itself is very nice as well.

Tobin has some discussion with the administrator, and she fills out paperwork, not even needing a few days to dwell over her options. They have to discuss Avery's starting date, because usually it isn't right away, but since Nicky went here too, the administrator understands the need for a prompt start, so they settle on Monday.

That leaves just Friday and the weekend for Tobin to make sure Avery is taken care of, which won't be that difficult, considering preseason won't start for a little while.

When they finally get home, Avery decides she's ready for a nap, so Tobin tucks her in with a kiss on the forehead, before she heads out to the kitchen to prepare something for lunch when Avery wakes up.

She decides on some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. She feels like such a mom for buying the healthy low sodium vegetable packed soups, but not only is it important for Avery to get good nutrients, but Tobin as well to keep her body healthy and strong.

Grilled cheese isn't the healthiest thing, but it helps Avery not complain about the soup, and Tobin uses whole grain bread and organic cheese, so it could be a lot worse.

Tobin is stirring the soup when there's a knock on the door. She furrows her eyebrows, wondering why whoever it was didn't use the doorbell.

When she opens the door, she understands.

"Hi, come in," She immediately steps aside to allow Christen to enter.

"I'm glad you heard my knocking. I didn't want to risk the doorbell in case Avery was sleeping," Christen explains. "I know Nicky gets extra grouchy if he's woken up by the doorbell."

"She is actually, so thank you," Tobin leads Christen to the kitchen so she can continue to watch over her soup as it heats up. "So, what's up?"

Christen takes a seat at one of the stools at the island, watching Tobin who leans against the counter to the left to the stove to face Christen.

"I um, have a question for you," Christen says softly, nervous. "You totally don't have to if you can't or don't want to..."

"Christen, what is it?" Tobin prompts, trying to redirect Christen's attention.

"Well, I have to leave for January camp tomorrow morning, and I was wondering if you'd maybe be able to pick up Nicky from school tomorrow? You really don't have to, but my parents are both busy and my sister doesn't get out of work until a little after four but dismissal is at three..."

Tobin takes a minute to think about her schedule tomorrow, but she really doesn't have anything at all planned. "Yeah, of course I can."

"Really?" Christen's eyes brighten as Tobin nods. "Thank you so much!"

She hops up and rounds the island so she can give Tobin a hug.

The whoosh of air and proximity to Christen ensures that Tobin gets a whiff of her scent. It's a mix of spicy vanilla and coconut and it makes Tobin woozy.

"Sorry," Christen blushes as she steps back.

"Don't be."

"I'll put your name on the approved pickup list when I go today," Christen tells her. "So as long as you have your ID you should be all set."

"Okay," Tobin nods, adding that to her mental checklist so she doesn't forget.

"You're an absolute lifesaver, Tobin. I would have had to bother one of the other girls from the team, and no offense to them, but I don't really want them watching over my son when I'm not close enough to swing by if anything goes wrong, y'know?" Christen says.

"But you trust me?" Tobin smiles at the idea.

"Well, you seem like a pretty good mom, and Nicky seems to like you, so yeah, I trust you," Christen nods.

"Mommy?" Avery comes stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her tiny hands.

"Hey kiddo," Tobin greets.

"Miss Chwisten!" Avery cheers, rushing over to the woman, who scoops her up.

"Hi little one," Christen smiles. "How was your nap?"

"No ti'ed no mo'e," Avery boasts.

"Are you hungry, Av?" Tobin wonders, heading to the fridge to grab the cheese so she can cook up the sandwiches.

Avery nods, pointing to the island stools so Christen will put her down there.

"What about you, Press? Wanna stay for a late lunch?"

Christen glances down at her watch, and frowns. "I'd love to, but I have to head over to pick up Nicky."

Avery pouts, and Christen laughs when Tobin follows suit, and then she's got two pouty Heaths giving her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, guys. When I get back I promise I'll have lunch with you guys, okay?"

"Where go?" Avery asks.

"I have to go play soccer down in San Diego for a week, but I'll be back soon, okay munchkin?" Christen ruffles Avery's hair.

Avery nods, still pouting.

"Wait, you said the game's in San Diego?" Tobin asks.

"Yeah, why?" Christen tilts her head in confusion, not knowing what Tobin is getting at.

"It's only a couple hours drive, do you mind if Avery and I come? We can bring Nicky too..." Tobin asks, more bashful and shy than she had meant to be.

A wide grin breaks out onto Christen's face. "That would be amazing, Tobin! Are you sure you want to go, though? I thought you didn't really like the national team?"

"The team is great," Tobin says. "And since the management has changed, I think I'll be fine. I just think it would be really cool to see you in your element. Y'know, get a preview of your style of play."

Christen's smile only grows. "And you'd really be willing to take Nicky? He really wanted to go, but none of my family could bring him, with prior commitments and everything."

Tobin nods. "Of course."

"Wow, you're just the absolute best today, thank you so much," Christen reaches out to give Tobin's arm a soft squeeze. "I'll make sure I have three tickets for you at will-call."

"Great, alright, we'll let you go so you aren't late," Tobin smiles.

Christen leaves with a big grin and one final wave to the duo.

Tobin has a great afternoon with Avery. After lunch, they catch the end of a game, before heading out into the backyard to play a little footy of their own.

Tobin likes to do tricks with Avery's kid size soccer balls because it makes her daughter giggle and try to do some of them herself. She almost never can, because she's not stable enough with her short limbs, but she likes to do her own version of dribbling to shoot into the nets they have set up in the yard.

It makes Tobin so happy to watch her favourite person playing her favourite sport. Even if Avery doesn't choose to follow in her mother's footsteps, Tobin hopes she'll still enjoy the sport just as much as she does now.

The rest of Thursday night and Friday morning go smoothly for Tobin and Avery, and when two o'clock rolls around the next afternoon, Tobin begins to get Avery ready to head to Nicky's elementary school.

Tobin is nervous as she waits outside the door all the way to the left of the front of the building, where Christen said Nicky's class would get out at three o'clock on the dot.

Avery is clinging on to her mother's leg, and both of them feel out of place among the groups of parents also waiting, most chatting easily to one another. Tobin doesn't miss the strange looks she gets from the other adults.

But when the doors swing open, and the horde of first grades come charging out, Attention is no longer on Tobin and her daughter.

"Toby!" Nicky runs over, his bag bouncing against his back. He throws his arms around Tobin's waist.

"Hey, buddy," Tobin pats his head gently.

"Hi Nic," Avery greets quietly.

"Ava!" Nicky gives her a hug as well.

Tobin notices most of the parents just give a quick wave to the teacher before heading off, but Tobin approaches, just like Christen had told her to do.

"I'm Tobin Heath, I'm here to pick up Nicolas Press today," She says, pulling out her ID to show the teacher, who nods.

"Yes, Ms. Press did let us know yesterday that you were allowed to pick Nicolas up from school," The woman says. "Have a good weekend, Nicolas. See you Monday."

"Bye!" Nicky grabs onto Tobin's hand and allows the woman to lead him to her car.

Apparently Christen had dropped off Nicky's booster seat on her way to the airport, because when Tobin opened her front door this morning, it was sitting on the porch. Once again, she's glad someone else remembered a car seat, because she never seems to.

"Toby can we watch a movie when we get to your house?" Nicky questions.

"Do you have any homework?" Tobin counters. She feels like such a mom for asking, but she really wants Christen to trust her with Nicky and she feels like she has to be as good as possible for the hour she watches Nicky today.

"No," Nicky says. "Just my reading book, but Mama said Auntie Tyler would help me with that tonight."

Tobin nods, satisfied. She trusts that Christen has raised Nicky to be honest. "Then, sure. You and Avery can figure it out and let me know when we get there."

She hears their quiet discussion on the drive back, but it doesn't seem like they're arguing at all, which is a little surprising. It makes her smile when Nicky announces just as they pull into the driveway that he and Avery had decided on "Lilo and Stitch" which happens to be one of Tobin's personal favourites.

She cuts up a couple apples for the two kids to have as a snack as they watch, and she munches on one herself as she sits between them on the couch.

It doesn't feel like long until the doorbell rings, and Tobin hops up to answer it.

She's honestly a little surprised at how much Christen and her sister look alike. They could practically be twins.

"Uh, hi, I'm Tobin," She offers a hand.

"Tyler," the woman shakes Tobin's outstretched hand.

Tobin steps back to allow Tyler to enter, leading her to the living room doorway.

"Nicky, your aunt is here to pick you up," Tobin draws the attention of the two kids.

"Auntie Tyler can we finish the movie?" Nicky leans over the couch to pout at his aunt.

Tyler glances at her watch and then looks up at the screen for a few moments, calculating how much time is remaining before she sighs, but nods.

Nicky lets out a 'whoop' before he and Avery focus back on the screen.

"Do you want something to drink while you wait?" Tobin offers.

"Sure," Tyler agrees, and follows Tobin into the kitchen.

Tobin pours each of them a glass of iced tea before they sit at the island so they have a view into the living room.

"Thank you for picking him up and keeping an eye on him. My work schedule is terribly inflexible," Tyler says.

"It's no problem. He's a great kid."

Tyler nods. "He really is. It's a miracle that he got my mom's calm temperament from Chris and not my dad's, or that boy would be trouble. Trust me, my son inherited my dad's genes."

Tobin chuckles. "Christen mentioned that he was a horrible sleeper once, I think."

"Oh, the absolute worst. If everything is not perfectly to his liking, he refuses to even lie down. He's three now we're hoping he mellows out a bit before his baby sibling is born," Tyler places a hand on her still flat stomach. "Oh gosh, I don't know why I told you that, I'm sorry."

Tobin shrugs. "Congratulations." 

"Thanks," Tyler gives a guilty smile. "Would you mind not telling my sister that I'm pregnant? She kinda doesn't know."

"Yeah, of course. It's none of my business, really."

"I've been waiting to tell my whole family together, but my youngest sister Channing is on some spiritual retreat right now, so it's a little tough," Tyler explains.

"I get that. I'm one of four, so getting everyone together at once takes months of planning," Tobin agrees.

"Chris also told me you're going to take Nicky down to San Diego so he can watch her play, so thank you for that as well," Tyler says.

"I wanted to go anyways, I figured why not bring him along to see his mom?" Tobin shrugs. "Speaking of... The game is at four-thirty, so I figured I would leave around eleven to give ample time for traffic."

Tyler nods. "Sure, yeah. I can have my husband drop him off here on his way to his meeting."

"Alright, great."

"Auntie Tyler!" Nicky and Avery come trotting into the room "Movie's over!"

Tyler stands up. "Say thank you to Tobin and then we can go."

"Thanks for the movie, Toby!" Nicky wraps his arms around Tobin.

"Of course, little dude. Are you excited for next weekend?"

Nicky tilts his head in confusion.

"Tobin is going to take you to watch your mom play with the national team," Tyler explains.

"Really?" Nicky gives a massive smile, throwing himself at Tobin again. "You're awesome!"

Tobin chuckles. "Thanks buddy."

"Ready to go, Nic?" Tyler asks.

Nicky nods. "Bye Toby, bye Ava!" Nicky gives Avery a quick hug before he allows his aunt to lead him out of the house.

Christen wakes up the next morning once again, to something other than her son. This time it's the sun, shining through the white curtains in the hotel room and being just bright enough to disturb Christen's slumber.

It's early, too early even for Christen, only just after five. She knows she won't be able to go back to sleep, even though breakfast isn't for another hour and a half.

Her roommate this camp is Becky, which is always nice because it allows for a quiet she doesn't always get with a young child.

Christen decides she can probably get away with doing some quiet yoga and meditation before Becky wakes up around six.

She tries to keep her mind clear, just focusing on her stretching and breathing. No worrying about her performance, no thoughts about a certain brown-eyed beauty. Just breathing to refresh and ground herself.

Afterwards, she hops in the shower for a quick rinse, and is out just as Becky is waking up.

With a quick "good morning" to Becky, Christen heads down the the conference room the team is using for meals and meetings.

She grabs some coffee and plops herself down at a table, waiting for her teammates to begin to trickle in before she eats.

Alyssa and Becky are the first to enter, and they talk quietly as they settle themselves at a table near the outskirts of the room. Christen doesn't blame them. Each table seats eight people, and she's sure hers will end up with the loud group Kelley and Alex draw.

Thankfully, a lot of the youngest call-ups stick together and sit at their own tables, so Ashlyn, Ali, Crystal, Pinoe, and Allie join the trio.

"So, how's Tobin?" Ashlyn asks not long into breakfast.

"Such a fucking mom," Kelley says. "She rivals Pressy over here."

"Aw, my college party pal is living a different life now," Ashlyn pouts.

"Oh hush," Ali elbows her.

"I can't believe she stayed away for so long," Allie says.

Christen feels a little left out, considering a lot of these women have known Tobin for so long and she's only just met the woman.

"Are we talking about Tobin Heath right now?" Crystal clarifies.

"Duh," Alex nods. "She didn't even tell me she was in L.A."

"Oh yeah, speaking of..." Ali lowers her voice. "Are you being traded?"

Alex nods warily. She's not sure when she's allowed to talk about it.

Ashlyn pouts again. "You guys are gonna be so stacked."

"You're screwed, Ash. Tobs promised she'll assist Christen on all her goals this season," Kelley boasts. "And so I'm gonna assist Alex on all hers."

"Oh yeah?" Pinoe smirks. "You and Tobin get along then, Pressy?"

Christen blushes. "She's nice. And her daughter is adorable."

"Mmhmm," Pinoe hums, obviously not believing it.

"Christen is celibate," Kelley announces, causing Christen to drop her head into her hands in embarassment.

"Kel," Alex smacks her arm. "Enough."

Kelley crosses her arms with a pout. "Sorry Press."

"I don't date teammates," Christen says.

She watches Kelley's eyes glance at another table and then lock back on hers, and Christen rolls her eyes in response.

She went on one date with Alyssa last summer.  _One_. And they didn't even kiss or anything. It was more of just a night out between friends. Kelley just desperately wants Christen in a relationship for some reason.

"Okay Press, whatever you say..." Kelley huffs.

"Anyways," Crytal must notice Christen's discomfort, so she changes the subject. "How is that beautiful boy of yours? Is he gonna be at the game?"

Christen grins, always happy to talk about her son. "Yes, actually. I didn't think he would be able to, but Tobin offered to bring him."

Kelley snorts, but doesn't make a comment.

"Does that mean she's bringing little Avery as well?" Allie's eyes brighten.

Christen nods.

"Oh, awesome!" Allie lets out a cheer.

"Ash, I want a baby," Ali decides.

Ashlyn's eyes widen. "Uh, how about a dog?"

Ali sighs dramatically. "We'll talk about it."

Christen is pretty sure they're gonna end up with a kid  _and_  a dog pretty soon. She reminds herself to call Tyler to check on  _her_ kid and dogs before training starts.

It's gonna be a long week, that's for sure, but Christen can't wait for Tobin, Nicky, and Avery to come watch her play.

She doesn't want to be cocky, but she  _really_  wants to score some goals to show off a bit in front of them.

But it's totally not because she wants to impress Tobin. Nope. Just wants to give her son a good experience. Making Tobin think she's awesome would just be an added bonus.

Platonically, of course.

Because Christen doesn't date teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave and questions or reactions here or over on tumblr!


	7. Friends Flirt, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than usual, so I hope you like it!

Christen wouldn't exactly say she's _nervous_ about tomorrow's game. But she feels like she needs to be especially impressive this time. 

 

Nicky has watched her play tons of times, so she knows it's not that. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't know why she is so jittery.

 

But she refuses to let herself think about it. She's gonna beast through practice today so she gets into the starting lineup tomorrow. She's gonna do her best and nothing less because that's the type of player she is. Doesn't matter who's watching. 

 

Christen is good. She's great. and she intends to prove herself to the entire world. But mostly, to herself. She's her own biggest critic. All that matters is that she knows she played her best. 

 

"Hey, Christen!" Christen slows her jog, spinning around to face Mal, who hurries to catch up, falling into a much slower pace.

 

"What's up, kid?" 

 

Mal hesitates for a moment, suddenly bashful. "Uh... do you think you could maybe show me how to do that flick volley thing you did sometime?"

 

Christen chuckles. "If I ever figure out how to do it again, sure."

 

Mal grins. "Maybe Pinoe will help us and send in crosses like that again."

 

"If you ask nicely and maybe bribe her with ice cream she might," Christen holds the door to the training facility open.

 

Most of the team is in the locker room already, showering and changing, ready to head back to the hotel and rest up for the game.

 

Christen ends up in a van with Alex, Mal, Ali, Ashlyn, and Crystal as they head back.

 

They're just loud and rowdy enough to keep her distracted so she can't stew with her thoughts. Christen isn't quite sure what they spend the drive shouting about, but she offered to drive so she didn't have to be completely involved.

 

This time at dinner, Christen finds herself a spot between Alyssa and Carli, where she knows she'll be able to have some quiet time to relax.

 

She's very glad that there's no awkwardness between her and the "broody" keeper after their one "date" a few months ago. 

 

They had been roommates during the Tournament of Nations, and they bonded quite a bit. Alyssa had asked if she wanted to go out for drinks the night of the last game, and Christen agreed.

 

But it didn't take long for them to realize that nothing would come of it, so they spent the rest of the night laughing and commiserating about their lack of relationships. 

 

Although at that time Christen didn't have anyone with potential in her life, Alyssa did. Her "dream" girl. Christen actually ended up encouraging Alyssa to make a move.

 

And as far as Christen knows now, the keeper is happy and very much in love.

 

"Press?" Christen jerks to attention at Becky's voice.

 

"Mmm... yeah?"

 

"Are you feeling okay?" Becky asks. "You've barely eaten anything."

 

"Oh! Yes, I'm okay. I'm just a bit tired, and to be honest, I miss Nicky a lot," Christen explains.

 

Alyssa nudges her. "You're gonna get to see him tomorrow, cheer up, Pressy."

 

Christen smiles. Alyssa is a really good friend, and an even better person.

 

"Thanks, Lyss." 

 

The keeper just grins in response.

 

Christen ends up out on the balcony as soon as she gets back to her room, because she doesn't want to disturb Becky when she video chats with Nicky and Tyler.

 

 _"Mama!"_ Nicky shouts.

 

"Hi, Nic," Christen smiles softly. This is exactly what she needed.

 

_"Mama I get to see you play tomorrow!"_

 

"I know baby, are you excited?"

 

Nicky bobs his head rapidly. _"Toby and Ava get to see you too!"_

 

Christen nods. "Yep."

 

 _"I think they gotta be excited too. will you try to score a goal for us?"_ Nicky looks hopeful.

 

"You know I always do," Christen tells him. "But even if I don't, I'll definitely have given it my all."

 

_ "I know Mama. You're still the bestest either way." _

 

"Thanks bub," Christen loves how sweet he is. "I love you, Nic."

 

_"I love you too, Mama"_

 

Christen smiles as she watches Nicky stifle a yawn. "I think it's bedtime, buddy. You wanna be well rested for tomorrow."

 

Nicky nods. _" G'night, Mama."_

 

"Goodnight Nicolas."

 

She has a few short words with Tyler before saying goodnight to her sister and heading inside so she can get ready for bed.

 

"Relax, Christen," She murmurs to herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "It's just a regular game. Nothing to worry about."

 

With a final deep breath, Christen heads to bed, hoping that sleep will find her quickly after such a long day.

 

Tobin sleeps like a baby. 

 

Meaning that she's up every two hours, tossing and turning. With excitement and nerves alike.

 

Not just about watching Christen play. But also about seeing all of the women she hasn't seen a long while. Especially since she up and left the way she did. She hopes there's no hard feelings. She prays, actually.

 

She's more than glad that the old coaching staff has been rotated out. There's no way she could face them. 

 

When the clock on her bedside table ticks to eight and her alarm goes off, Tobin hops out of bed, turning the offending device off quickly.

 

She lets Avery sleep for as long as possible, busying herself by packing a bag for the day for the trip. 

 

It's only a couple of hours, but with two kids, she needs as many distractions as possible. And snacks. Lots of snacks.

 

Tobin looks down at the sheet of paper she's been scrawling things onto for the past couple days, adding all of the random things she can think of needing today so she won't forget anything.

 

She ends up with a backpack full of entertainment for the kids, including her iPad with a bunch of Disney movies downloaded (along with an adapter so she can plug in two sets of headphones for the kids, which she remembers to pack as well). 

 

She also has a backpack with a change of clothes for herself and Avery, in case of any incidents. Also in that bag is two different types of sunscreen because Tobin is a mom now and she's all concerned about being safe.

 

And then she has a small cooler with a wide variety of snacks, a couple of water bottles, and some juice boxes. 

 

Tobin knows she's probably being extra as fuck, but she wants today to go off without a hitch, so she's better safe than sorry.

 

Eventually, she has to wake Avery up so the little girl isn't grouchy with sleep when they hit the road.

 

Avery is very, very excited, but she appeases Tobin by eating breakfast even when she usually doesn't want to when she's buzzing and hyper, and Tobin thanks God for that.

 

Fifteen minutes before the clock strikes eleven, the doorbell rings. Tobin finds Nicky, bouncing on his toes, standing next to a man Tobin assumes is Tyler's husband.

 

"Toby!" Nicky shouts.

 

"Hey bud," Tobin greets, before turning to the man. "I'm Tobin," She offers her hand.

 

"Will." 

 

He has a firm handshake and Tobin assumes he's some sort of business man.

 

"Thanks for bringing him, I'm sure Christen appreciates it," Will says, patting his nephew on the back.

 

"Yeah, it's no problem," Tobin shrugs.

 

"Okay, so Ty packed him a change of clothes and a couple of other things, so he should be all set."

 

Nicky nods. "I promised Auntie Tyler I would be on my bestest behavior!"

 

"Alright, Nic, I'm gonna go now, okay?" Will looks down at the boy.

 

Nicky throws his arms around Will. "By Uncle Will!"

 

Tobin bids him goodbye as well, and then leads Nicky inside the house so she can get everything packed in the car.

 

"Toby, I have something for you!" Nicky announces suddenly.

 

Tobin turns to look down at him as he quickly shrugs off his backpack and begins digging through it. 

 

"Aha!"

 

Tobin chuckles when she sees what Nicky produces. 

 

It's two U.S. jerseys, one for Tobin and one for Avery. Both have Christen's name and number on them.

 

There's a note clipped to the one for Tobin, in what she assumes is Christen's handwriting. It's a little messy, but in a strangely neat way, and it seems uniquely Christen.

 

_I figured everyone should know who you guys are rooting for! :)_

_ ~ CP23 _

 

Tobin grins. 

 

Christen is amazing, and Tobin's stomach flutters in a way it probably shouldn't at the thought.

 

"I have one, too!" Nicky boasts, producing his from the bag. "Auntie Tyler said I have to wait until we get there to put it on."

 

"Well then let's get going!" Tobin says, tossing the two jerseys in the bag with her and Avery's spare clothes.

 

It doesn't take long to get everything in the car, and she makes sure both kids go to the bathroom before they leaves, even though she knows twenty minutes into the drive. Avery is going to claim that she needs to pee.

 

She sets the kids up in the back seat with _Monster's Inc._ playing on her iPad, and then begins following the directions from her GPS.

 

As predicted, a half hour into the trip, the kids need to take a bathroom break. 

 

Tobin grabs a coffee when they stop, and after a ten minute affair, they're on the road again.

 

another stop occurs forty-five minutes later, this time because the coffee has gone right through Tobin and she doesn't think it's healthy to hold it any longer.

 

She hopes they can make it through the remaining forty-five minutes without stopping again.

 

It's about one-thirty when they arrive in San Diego, and Tobin thinks they made pretty good time. 

 

She takes the kids to grab lunch at a cute little diner, shooting a text to Christen that she assumes won't be answered for a while.

 

Christen is probably in a team meeting or having a final practice session.

 

Instead, by the time they finish eating, she has a text from Christen, asking how the drive was and saying she's grabbing a coffee before meeting up with the team and heading to the stadium.

 

Tobin shoots back a short text, including a picture of Nicky and Avery sharing a strawberry milkshake at the diner.

 

It was a compromise, because Tobin didn't really want to get them something so sugary, but she also didn't want to deal with any tantrums, so she agreed to get _one_  and that they could split it.

 

Both kids fall asleep on the short drive to the stadium, and Tobin is glad, because that means they can't complain about the game day traffic, which is very much so not fun. It makes Tobin miss being bussed in with the team, only just a little.

 

Getting directed to a parking spot is a bit of a stressful affair, and Tobin lets out a sigh of relief when she finally puts the car in park.

 

She watches a few kids in U.S. jerseys running around kicking a ball.

 

Tobin isn't sure if Christen still has her phone on her, but she sends out a text letting the other woman know they made it to the stadium safely. And then she sends another.

 

**Tobs  [2:21pm]** _good luck, superstar. your 3 biggest fans will be cheering you on so loud you'll hear us from the field :)_

 

And then she turns around in her seat to lean into the back. 

 

"Avery, Nicky, time to wake up," Tobin says gently, hoping not to startle them.

 

Nicky's eyes pop open, and he looks out the window. "We're here!"

 

Avery is slower to perk up, a scowl on her face as she comes to.

 

"Do you guys wanna kick the ball around for a bit?" Tobin asks, hoping that might expel some of the energy they probably have pent-up.

 

Nicky bobs his head excitedly. "Can we put Mama's jersey's on now?"

 

"Sure, buddy. Do you need help unbuckling?" Tobin asks, already pushing her door open and popping out.

 

She opens the back door on Avery's side, knowing she won't be able to get out on her own.

 

Nicky doesn't seem to have a problem, though, and he lets himself out of the car.

 

Tobin worries for a second that he's just going to run away, but then he's circling around the car and crashing into her waist with a hug.

 

Tobin ruffles his curls before leaning into the car to search through one of the bags to find the jerseys.

 

She helps the kids with theirs first, and it's a whole process to put it on over their shirts and then remove the shirt from underneath. 

 

It's much easier to do in herself, and as she does so, Nicky digs through his backpack, once again excited to find something.

 

"Gotcha!" he exclaims, tugging something black out. 

 

It's actually two somethings, Tobin notes, two little LAFC snapbacks.

 

"I brought an extra one for you, Ava," Nicky explains. "Look, it's got my Mama's name on it!"

 

He points to the right side, where CP23 is embroidered on the side in gold.

 

 _Christen really goes all out for this_ _kid_ , Tobin thinks to herself.

 

It's pretty cute, actually, and Tobin will definitely be taking pointers.

 

"Oh, I have something for you, too, Toby!" Nicky searches through his bag again, and Tobin wonders if he actually has anything other than Christen's merch in there.

 

When she sees a black snapback, she expects it to be the same as the other two, but when Nicky presents it to her, instead of a CP23 on the right side, a golden TH17 is on the left. 

 

But then Tobin turns it in her hands to examine the rest of it, and notices she was wrong. On the right side there is still a CP23.

 

On the inside, there's a sticky-note.

 

_Couldn't let you get away without repping me, too! ;)_

_ ~CP23 _

 

Tobin grins, slipping the sticky-note into her wallet with the other note from the morning.

 

The kids had found a ball somewhere in the back and were currently trying their best to dribble the full-sized ball.

 

Tobin snaps a couple of pictures.

 

And the Avery accidentally miss-kicks the ball and it rolls to Tobin's feet.

 

She pops it up and begins juggling, doing a couple of tricks to get the kids laughing, before tapping back over to Nicky.

 

It doesn't take long for the kids decide they want to head into the stadium, so Tobin pulls out the clear tote she had brought for their essentials. 

 

"Nicky did your aunt pack you a sweatshirt just in case it gets cold later on?"

 

Nicky nods, producing a little U.S. soccer windbreaker, complete with the three stars.

 

Tobin laughs. Christen really spoils this kid with gear.

 

She tucks the jacket in with hers and Avery's, going through her mental checklist.

 

"Sunscreen!" She remembers.

 

It's a whole event getting sunscreen on herself and the kids, but she's not gonna let her kid or Christen's bake in the sun, if they happen to be exposed.

 

Once she's sure they're all ready, she reaches out to grasp each of the kids' hand, leading them blindly to where she assumes the ticket office will be, hoping that the kids make it through security without a fuss.

 

It's not hard to locate, and just like Christen said, there are three tickets waiting for them.

 

From there, they make their way up to the suite that she assumes will hold most of the player's family members who made the effort to be there.

 

They walk in, and Nicky drops her hand quickly, bounding around to greet everyone he knows. 

 

Avery cowers behind Tobin, hiding her face in her mother's leg.

 

Tobin scoops her up. "It's okay, Aves."

 

"Tobin!" 

 

She searches to find the origin of the voice, and smiles when she meets a familiar pair of brown eyes.

 

"Bati, hey!"

 

"I didn't kbow you'd be here," He says.

 

Tobin shrugs. "It was a bit of a last-minute thing."

 

"Did you bring little Nicky?" Bati asks.

 

"Yeah," Tobin nods.

 

Bati chews his lip, clearly thinking something her probably shouldn't say, but Tobin doesn't notice.

 

She's watching Nicky bounce from person to person.

 

"Hey, Bati, will you do me a favour?" Tobin wonders.

 

The man nods. "Sure, what do you need?"

 

"Hey, Nic. C'mere for a minute!" Tobin calls out.

 

He trots over happily. 

 

"Will you take a couple of pictures of us in our jerseys?" Tobin asks Bati, who nods.

 

"Ooh, can we do it over by the seats so the field is behind us?" Nicky is already tugging on the side of Tobin's jersey, so they really don't have a choice.

 

They take on a few different poses.

 

First, Tobin holding Avery on her hip, with Nicky half in front of her on the other side, grinning like crazy.

 

Then, Tobin crouches down in between the two kids, so they're all mostly level. Avery finally seems to get into it, smiling along with the other two. They make a few silly faces.

 

And then they turn around, pointing at Christen's name and number on their backs. They even turn their snapbacks backwards for a couple of them.

 

They thank Bati for being so patient and then Tobin takes a few selfies of them at Nicky's requests, most of them very goofy.

 

Avery seems more relaxed now, and she allows Nicky to lead her around for introductions, while Tobin plops on to one of the couches and opens up her favourite photo editing app, clicking through to find the best picture they had taken.

 

She decides on one of the ones where their backs are to the camera, pointing at Christen's number on their jerseys, since she doesn't really want to post a picture with the kids' faces in it.

 

She takes her time editing the colour levels of the picture, making it as aesthetically pleasing as possible, all whilst thinking about what her caption should be.

 

 _Hoping for an imPRESSive game tonight_ , she types out, a smirk on her face as she tags Christen as the '23' on the back of Nicky's jersey.

 

She feels so proud of herself for making such a dumb pun that Christen will probably be annoyed at, that she doesn't think about what their fans will think of the picture.

 

Tobin knows her Instagram follower count sits just below half a million, but Christen is around twelve thousand away from hitting the milestone.

 

She hopes no one reads too far into things, but she knows they will.

 

She considers taking the photo down, but knows it'll be more suspicious than if she leaves it up.

 

Tobin just hopes Christen isn't mad about her posting it.

 

Even from afar, Tobin can tell where Christen is during warm-ups.

 

She watches idly, noting that it looks like Christen will in fact be starting.

 

She swears Christen looks up to where she must know they are, but there's really no way to tell.

 

"Look, Toby! Mama is starting!" Nicky points that the TV inside the lounge that is displaying the starting line-ups.

 

"I know, buddy. That's pretty cool, huh?"

 

Nicky nods. "You should play, too Toby."

 

Tobin forces a chuckle. "I will, with LAFC."

 

"No, silly," Nicky rolls his eyes. "Out there," He points down to the field. "For 'merica."

 

"I used to," Tobin tells him with a shrug.

 

Thankfully, it's time for the anthems to be played, so the conversation ends.

 

Right from the start, the U.S. takes control of the game, leaving Denmark scrambling to keep up, though Denmark's Nadia Nadim knocks back the first goal of the game in the 14th minute, much to the chagrin of all the U.S. fans.

 

Alex answers back three minutes later, and Julie two minutes after that. 

 

Tobin watches as Nicky is at the edge of his seat watching, eyes trained on the ball the entire time.

 

She laughs when he grumbles about the ref and her unfair calls, and smiles when he lets out a cheer every time Christen so much as touches the ball.

 

Avery alternates between watching from her seat and watching on the screen, sometimes getting up to pace around, not having much of an attention span or the ability to sit still for long periods of time, so Tobin has to look away from the game sometimes to keep and eye on her.

 

During half-time, Nicky enthusiastically gives a play-by-play of the first half with his own commentary to Tobin, complaining about how no one was helping his mom score, but assuring Tobin that "I can feel it in my toes, she's gonna score for us!" and that gets a good laugh from everyone in their vicinity. 

 

Tobin's not sure if she should be surprised or not that Nicky is right.

 

Christen comes blazing out after half-time, sending a rocket of a goal into the net in the 47th minute.

 

Tobin thinks maybe Christen will be able to hear Nicky's cheering all the way down on the field.

 

She does he trademark airplane celebration, jumping up onto Alex, who had assisted her.

 

Tobin grins when Christen points a finger towards the stands, towards where she must know Nicky is.

 

(Secretly, Tobin hopes she filters through Christen's mind when she points up to them.)

 

Eighteen minutes later, Christen scores again, this time a turn and shoot swivel that she seems to have a knack for doing.

 

She crashes into Sonnett, who had just subbed on and somehow found herself with enough space to send the ball at Christen.

 

Nicky jumps excitedly. "Toby did you see that?"

 

"I did," Tobin assures. 

 

"Mama's showing off for you."

 

Tobin freezes, a blush creeping up her neck. 

 

She can't find a way to respond, but Nicky doesn't mind, the off-hand comment probably already forgotten.

 

Tobin watches Christen fight her way through the defense time and time again, clearly going for her hat-trick, but she's heavily marked at all times.

 

She seems frustrated, even getting a talking to from the ref when she and one of the Denmark players get into a hard clash, but neither of them are booked.

 

It's the 92nd minute when the U.S. is awarded a corner.

 

Nicky is leaning against the railing, rocking on his heels as he stares down at the field. "My toes are tingling," He tells Tobin, who joins him to watch intently.

 

Tobin chuckles.

 

Megan Rapinoe is getting ready to take the corner, and Tobin can see Christen at the edge of the box, unmarked, as everyone crowds Sam Mewis and Lindsey Horan, the two most common targets of set pieces.

 

Megan launches the ball, a little farther back than the horde of players seemed to expect, but that seems to be exactly what she wanted.

 

The ball flies towards Christen, who is only allowed a half second of surprise that the ball isn't going to land at her feet. And then she's jumping, eyes closing as she tries not to embarrass herself with her sub-par heading skills.

 

She feels the ball connect the her head, and she does her best to direct it towards the net, or at least toward a teammate who can finish the job.

 

She can't quite see what happens, but the audience's cheers are loud, and then it feels like all of her teammates are throwing themselves at her, as if she had just knocked back the winning goal in a World Cup final.

 

Kelley presses her forehead against Christen's, but she can't quite make out what the defender tries to scream at her. She thinks she can vaguely make out Tobin's name, which probably means Kelley is going to tease her for showing off later.

 

Tobin is worried Nicky is going to try to launch himself off the railing in excitement, so she suggests they start to head down to the lowest level so they can see if they can go onto the field after the game so he can bombard Christen with praise.

 

Tobin does a quick check to make sure she has everything, before leading the two kids out of the suite.

 

By the time they get down, the game is just ending, so they weed through the crowd to the barrier that blocks the fans from the drop to the ground.

 

Nicky is nearly trembling in excitement as they wait for the team to stretch and hydrate.

 

Tobin feels like it's forever before the team does a lap of the field to wave at the fans, but they do that before they even go into their team huddle.

 

Christen gives an extra enthusiastic wave when she notices her little entourage, and she hastily signs a few jerseys and signs with her name on them as she makes her way towards the trio after another ten minutes of catching her breath.

 

"Mama!" Nicky calls out loudly as Christen gets closer.

 

She's polite about signing everything the fans shove down towards her, but she doesn't interact as much as she might if she didn't have a destination.

 

Tobin watches as she saying something to one of the security guards, who looks up towards Tobin and the kids and then back at Christen.

 

He motions to them to walk a little farther down, where there's a gate the he unlocks and they head down a few steps.

 

And then Nicky lets go of Tobin's hand to bolt over to his mom with such a force that she stumbles a little. 

 

He's jumping up and down, recounting his favourite parts of the game to Christen as if she hadn't just lived through it, but as tired as Christen must be, she nods along with whatever Nicky is saying.

 

She looks up when Tobin and Avery approach, sending a smile so bright that Tobin nearly swoons at how gorgeous Christen looks. It's unfair how perfect she looks, even after playing every minute of the game.

 

"Y'know, Nicolas," Christen says, eyes still connected to Tobin's. "I scored one of those goals for you. And then one for Avery. But that header was for Tobin."

 

Nicky grins, spinning towards Tobin. "See! I told you she was showing off for you!"

 

Both women look away bashfully at the way a six-year-old had just called them out.

 

Christen eyes the fans that she knows are probably recording the entire interaction to post on their fan accounts later, before turning back to the trio.

 

"Why don't we all head towards the locker room," Christen suggests.

 

Nicky nods eagerly, bounding ahead of them.

 

Avery timidly reaches out to tug on Christen's hand. 

 

Christen looks down at her. "Hey, cutie. Did you like the game?"

 

Avery nods. "Vewy good. Yay fow you!"

 

Christen smiles. "Thank you, Avery."

 

Avery nods, going mute once again, but she doesn't let go of Christen's hand.

 

Tobin isn't even offended that her daughter is ditching her for Christen, because she completely understands why Avery has taken such a liking to Christen.

 

She follows a step behind them, admiring how Christen is engaging Avery as they walk across the field.

 

"Okay, I'm gonna shower, but if you guys wanna meet up with a few of us for dinner, you should leave now because it'll probably take a while for you to get out of here," Christen says as they walk through the tunnel.

 

Tobin hums in agreement. "Just text me where."

 

Christen nods, before turning to look down at Nicky. "Nic, Mama's gonna go shower, but then we're gonna have dinner with some of your aunties, okay?"

 

"Okay!" Nicky agrees happily. "Can I get mac and cheese?"

 

Christen chuckles. "Sure, buddy. Go with Tobin now, I'll see you soon."

 

"Love you, Mama!" Nicky throws himself at her for a hug.

 

"I love you too, Nicolas."

 

Tobin smiles at their interaction.

 

Christen catches her gaze, and offers a grin.

 

"C'mon, Toby! Mac and cheese time!"

 

"Okay, okay," Tobin chuckles. "See ya soon, Press."

 

Christen sends her a wink before heading into the locker room.

 

Tobin has to ask a security guard for directions out, but soon they're outside trying to locate the car.

 

Leaving with the rest of the traffic is a little stressful, but the kids must understand, so they stay quiet and put on a movie.

 

While stuck in traffic, Tobin gets a text from Christen with the restaurant name, saying she called ahead and that the reservation is under "Press" so if the trio gets there before the team they can get settled.

 

She also tells Tobin not to let Nicky convince her to let him get soda, and Tobin chuckles at that before inputting the restaurant's address into her GPS.

 

They do end up getting there before the gals, and the kids choose to sit close to the end of one of the two tables that have been pushed together to accommodate the large group. 

 

The kids are busy scribbling with crayons on their kids' menus that they don't even notice the rambunctious group of soccer players approaching.

 

Of course, as soon as they do notice, everyone begins trying to the kids to sit with them, with Tobin and Christen watching amusedly as eight women fight over their kids.

 

Avery ends up sitting between Allie and Lindsey, who continue to vie for her attention.

 

Nicky happily wedges himself between Pinoe and Sonnett, talking about god knows what.

 

Alex and Kelley watch on, highly offended, and Ashlyn and Ali tease the duo about being rejected.

 

Tobin remains towards the end, with Christen to her right and Alex to her left. Ashlyn and Ali are across from her and Christen, and og course Kelley is across from Alex so they can play footsie and shoot each other heart eyes.

 

Tobin keeps a cautious eye on Avery while everyone discusses what they want to order, and she only snaps out of it when she feels a hand on her arm.

 

"It's your turn," Christen tells her.

 

Tobin stumbles through her order, turning to stare blanking at the condensation on the side of her glass of iced water.

 

"Hey," Christen nudges her gently, waiting until Tobin makes eye contact to continue. "You okay?"

 

Tobin nods slowly. "Yeah, sorry."

 

"What's up, Heath? You're more tired than a bunch of women who ran around a field for ninety minutes?" Christen teases.

 

"You'll have to teach me how to be so perky after scoring a hat-trick in forty-five minutes," Tobin shoots back. 

 

Christen lets out a quiet laugh. "You wish."

 

"You played really well today. You really back up all the hype," Tobin tells her.

 

Christen gives a shy grin, fiddling with the wrapper from her straw instead of meeting Tobin's eyes. "Thank you."

 

"So," Tobin smirks. "That header was for me, huh?"

 

Christen prays that the dim lighting hides her flushed cheeks. "Maybe."

 

"Well, I'm honoured," Tobin's smirk softens into a small grin. "I'll be sure to help you work on your technique, though. That was definitely mostly luck, no offense."

 

Christen laughs. "Oh, for sure. The fans like to say I turn into a turtle when I head the ball."

 

Tobin chuckles. "That's cute."

 

"It's embarrassing! They're totally right, I look so dumb doing it," Christen can't get the grin off her face as she complains.

 

"I bet it's adorable," Tobin says.

 

Christen pouts. 

 

Before Tobin can tease her further, Allie calls out to Christen from the other side of Alex.

 

"Press, did you see what Tobs posted today?" Allie smirks.

 

Christen furrows her eyebrows in confusion, and the head tilt and scrunched nose that come with it make Tobin feel warm inside.

 

Christen pulls out her phone, and when she opens Instagram, she immediately sees that Tobin has tagged her in a picture.

 

She can't help the smile that forms on her face when she sees it. 

 

She turns to look at Tobin, who's a little red from all the attention now on her.

 

"Can you send me that," Christen asks, not knowing what else to say that wouldn't get her teased mercilessly by her friends.

 

She'd love to be sappy and call Tobin sweet and amazing and adorable, but she knows that would probably cross a line, so she just gives a soft, toothy grin, instead, squeezing Tobin's knee under the table.

 

"Yeah, sure," Tobin chokes out.

 

Christen's hand on her knee, though just an innocent gesture, makes Tobin's heart skip a beat or two.

 

When their little moment breaks, Kelley is smirking devilishly at her from across the table. 

 

Kelley winks and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

 

Tobin just rolls her eyes, glad that their food arrives to draw the attention away from her and Christen.

 

"Hey, can I ask for a favor from you?" Christen questions Tobin quietly.

 

Tobin nods. "Yeah, of course."

 

"Would you be willing to drive me to my hotel so I can pickup my bags and drive back home with you guys tonight? I already cleared it with the coaches."

 

"Sure thing, Press," Tobin gives her a reassuring smile to ease the nerves clearly evident on Christen's face.

 

"Thank you," Christen says. "I don't want to spend another night away from Nicky, y'know?"

 

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

 

They return to their meals and eat quietly, occasionally chipping into the many conversations going on around them.

 

Tobin gets dragged into an argument between Kelley and Ashlyn about whether surfing in California or Florida is better. Tobin just laughs and tells them to surf in Hawaii and then get back to her, which shuts them both right up.

 

"Oh, so you're a little surf snob then, huh?" Christen teases.

 

Tobin shrugs. "I'd love to surf in Australia some time, too. And people need to give the East coast more credit. The water might be chilly, but the waves are sick."

 

Christen chuckles. "Nicky is gonna be begging you to teach him."

 

"I'd love to, if it wouldn't freak you out too much," Tobin says.

 

"Maybe," Christen chews at her bottom lip. "I don't want him to get hurt."

 

Tobin nods in understanding. "Of course."

 

Eventually, everyone finishes eating, and conversations fizzle as the long day catches up with everyone.

 

Christen and Tobin load their sleepy kids into Tobin's car, before making a quick stop at the hotel to grab Christen's bags so they can get on the road as fast as possible.

 

The kids don't even need any entertainment this time, being lulled asleep by the soft vibrations of the car.

 

Tobin can tell Christen is heading down the same route, but she tries to keep herself awake to keep Tobin company.

 

"That picture was really sweet, Tobin," Christen says quietly. "I'm really glad you brought Nicky down here. Thank you."

 

"You don't need to thank me, Christen," Tobin tells her. "I'm happy to do it. We took a bunch of pictures in different poses, I'll send them to you tomorrow or something."

 

"That would be awesome."

 

"Your little notes with the hats and jerseys were cute. I'll gladly rep Christen Press gear all the time. As long as you'll rock a Tobin Heath jersey occasionally, too," Tobin grins, even though Christen can't see. 

 

She's actually a little glad it's dark in the car, it makes her feel a little bolder than usual.

 

"Just name a time and place, Heath. I'd love to show you up in your own jersey," Tobin can hear the smirk in Christen's voice.

 

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. I'm sure you look sexy in everything you wear," Tobin tests the waters, seeing if Christen will call her out for pushing the boundaries.

 

"Yeah? You sure about that?" Christen flirts back, ignoring the little voice in the back of her head telling her not to.

 

"I'm definitely sure you'd look best not wearing anything... but I guess my jersey will look pretty good, too."

 

Christen feels her face heat up. "Tobin!" She scolds in a whisper.

 

"Sorry," Tobin apologizes, embarrassed. 

 

"It's okay," Christen sighs. "I encouraged it."

 

"No, it's my bad," Tobin says. "You told me to back off a few weeks ago. I should do better at respecting that."

 

"Hey," Christen reaches out to place her hand over Tobin's that's resting on the gear shift "It's alright, I promise."

 

They drop the conversation, but neither woman moves their hand.

 

After a couple of minutes, Tobin drops her arm to rest on the center console. Christen's hand follows, and she doesn't pull it away when Tobin twists her hand over to press her palms against Christen's.

 

In fact, Christen slots her fingers between Tobin's and tightens her grip.

 

They stay silent as their hands are entwined, and after a little while, Tobin can hear Christen's soft, even breathing. 

 

Tobin feels a pang of disappointment when she has to dislodge her hand to shift gears.

 

She knows that they probably won't speak about this, like, ever again, but there's no way Tobin is going to forget how soft Christen's hand is, or how perfect it fits with Tobin's own.

 

Tobin knows she's fucked. There's no way she's going to be able to stunt her growing attraction to Christen, but she knows she has to try everything she can to fizzle it out. Christen is too amazing of a person for Tobin to ruin a friendship with over her stupid feelings, regardless of if Christen shares them.

 

Either way, Tobin knows she needs to get herself under control. She can't go around toeing the line between friends and more, especially because Christen has made it very clear that there will be nothing more than friendship.

 

It's not fair to either of them if Tobin continues to flirt just because she likes the bashful grin it brings out of Christen.

 

"Friends, Tobin," She murmurs to herself. "You can only be her friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the lovely slow burn that's going on ;) feel free to find me on tumblr to tell at me there as well

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts in a comment, kudos, or over on tumblr at llostt-in-ttranslationn.


End file.
